Tenipuri Phone Messages
by Kaoriin
Summary: Fanfic traducido. Los titulares del club de tenis deciden obtener teléfonos celulares para mantenerse en contacto el uno con el otro. Con los celulares, vienen las grabaciones personales y mensajes... A Fuji le gusta su mensaje, y ver sufrir a Tezuka.
1. Seigaku

**Notas de Kaori Koneko: **Bueno… segundo fic traducido, esta vez de Tennis no Ohji-sama! Que serie más adorable, ne? XDDD Espero que todo este bien traducido y que se entienda bien… oh! Hay más capítulos, eh? Así que si les gusta, por favor háganmelo saber, así yo podré traducir los otros capítulos! Oh, y hay un pequeño vocabulario al final del fic para aquellos que todavía no están acostumbrados al japonés.

Todo el crédito va para la gran **yukuro**-san, creadora de este original y divertido fanfic! Muchas gracias, **yukuro**-san, por darme el permiso para traducirlo.

**Disclaimer**: ;; Si me pertenecieran, no estaría escribiendo fan fiction, no es cierto?

**Rating**: PG-13 solo por la implementación (instrumentos) sonríe orgullosamente a las grabaciones de Fuji hehehe…

---

Tenipuri Phone Messages

Por: yukuro

**Grabación uno**: Echizen Ryoma

"Mada mada da ne. Estas hablando al celular de Echizen Ryoma. No estoy aquí en este momento porque estoy ocupado derrotando algunos perdedores del tenis. Deja tu mensaje después del tono. Oh, y si eres Momo-senpai, la respuesta es no a cualquier cosa que preguntes."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi

"¡Oi, Echizen¡Eso fue muy cruel¡¿Cómo sabes que no estoy llamando para pedirte que me lleves al hospital después de romperme una pierna! De cualquier forma, hazle un favor a tu senpai. Se supone que nos juntaríamos hoy, pero Fuji-senpai todavía no sabe. Ehh… Ya intenté llamarlo, pero uhh…¿Podrías llamarlo por mi? Gracias. Oh, y—"

--Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado—

Mensaje de: Horio Satoshi

"¡Echizen¡Eres tan suertudo de ser un titular y tener esos celulares tan geniales! Pero pronto, yo, Horio-sama, con mis dos años de exp—"

--Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado—

Mensaje de: Horio Satoshi

"…huh. Eso fue extraño. Se cortó. ¡Bueno, Echizen! Tu—"

--Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado—

Mensaje de: Horio Satoshi

"…Estoy comenzando a dudar de tus elecciones en los servicios, Echi—"

--Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado—

Mensaje de: Osakada Tomoka & Ryuzaki Sakuno

"¡Kyaaaa! Ryoma-sama¡Eres tan genial por tener un teléfono celular¡Rápido, rápido, di algo, Sakuno!"

"A-ah, Ryoma-kun…"

"¡Ryoma-_sama_! Ryoooo—"

--Tu mensaje es muy largo y ha sido cortado—

Característica especial: Señal cortada especialmente

(Echizen está repentinamente agradecido por el pago de dinero extra por la característica especial)

-----

**Grabación dos**: Momoshiro Takeshi

"¡Estás hablando al celular de Momoshiro Takeshi¡Solo llamenme Momo-chan! Bueno, no estoy aquí ahora. ¡Si es que eres una chica linda o Echizen…talvez hasta Eiji-senpai, entonces deja un mensaje y tu numero y llamaré de vuelta en seguida! Oh si, el resto de ustedes siéntanse libres de hacerlo también. ¡Ja!"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji

"¡Nya, Momo¡¿Por qué estoy listado en la lista de 'chicas lindas y Ochibi'¡¿Estás queriendo aprovecharte de tu senpai de nuevo, no es cierto¡Hoi, hoi! Ahora veo como es. ¡Momo-_chan_ es un viejo pervertido¡Nyahaha¡No dejaré que me violes¡O a Ochibi! Nyahahah… Oh si. ¿Ya llamaste a Fuji? Iba a dejarle un mensaje, pero…eh…su grabación me asustó…eh…heh…j-ja…"

Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡AHA¡ME PASE HORAS TRATANDO DE OBTENER ESTE NUMERO, Y AHORA FINALMENTE TRIUNFE¡¿QUE CON TU GRABACION¡¡SI TU LISTA DE CHICAS LINDAS INCLUYE A ANN-CHAN, ENTONCES TENDRÁS QUE VERTELAS CONMIGO, LADRON DE BICICLETAS¡NO TE MOLESTES EN LLAMAR DE VUELTA!"

Mensaje de: Tachibana Ann

"¿Es éste el numero al cual Kamio-kun llamó? Lo siento, Momoshiro-kun. Creo que Kamio-kun tomó mucho café hoy. Siempre lo pone un poco nervioso. Bueno, desde que soy una chica linda sera mejor que me llames de vuelta pronto. ¡Quiero ponerte a ti y a Echizen en otra cita! Hehe. ¡Ja ne!"

(Momoshiro tiene el repentino impulso de cambiar su grabación…)

-----

**Grabación tres**: Kaidoh Kaoru

"Fshuu… Estas hablando al celular de Kaidoh Kaoru. Fshuuu… No estoy en este momento, así que por favor deja un mensaje y llamaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Fshuuu… A menos que seas Momoshiro. Tendré que considerar llamarte de vuelta. Fshuu…"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu

"Ah, Kaidoh. Estoy llamando para informarte de nuestra práctica de hoy día con los otros titutales en la tarde. Te recomiendo usar zapatillas cómodas porque vamos a entrenar juntos más tarde. He hecho un jarro de jugo especial para que pruebes. Por favor, espéralo con ansias. Oh si, y no llames a Fuji. Hay un 97 de posibilidades de que no quieras llamar de nuevo. Te veo en la tarde…y en la noche. Ahaha."

Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi

"¡Mamushi¡¿Qué significa tu grabación¡No 'consideres llamar' me¡Estás buscando pelea¡Ni siquiera te mencioné en mi grabación¡Talvez debería cambiar la mía para que diga que no dejes ningún mensaje¡Baka Mamushi!"

(Kaidoh desea haber pagado por el servicio que Echizen tiene.)

-----

**Grabación cuatro**: Inui Sadaharu

"Este es el celular de Inui Sadaharu, y estoy actualmente no disponible. Por favor deja un mensaje después del tono así pueda usar mi teléfono para encontrarte dónde estés, con quién estás, y que es lo que estas haciendo. Oh. No se supone que debería haberte dicho eso. Ahem…de todas maneras, te llamaré de vuelta."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

-- Tiempo del mensaje: 09:13:58 --

-- Localización: Casa de Tezuka --

-- Estado: Solo --

"Aa, Inui. Veo que has obtenido el servicio acosador. Así que significa que sabes donde estoy justo ahora. ¿Te gustaría saber que estoy haciendo ahora mismo? Haha, solo bromeaba. Tezuka se enojaría conmigo si te contara nuestro secreto. Hmm… Ya sabes, todos me han estado llamando, pero nunca dejan un mensaje. Me pregunto porque… Llámame de vuelta si puedes decirme que pasa. Que tengas una mañana agradable."

Mensaje de: Kaidoh Kaoru

-- Tiempo del mensaje: 09:25:37 --

-- Localización: Avenida Karada --

-- Estado: En medio de una muchedumbre --

"…Inui-senpai…¿Qué quisiste decir con tu mensaje? Fushuu… ¿Q-Qué es eso de el entrenamiento nocturno…¿I…Inui-senpai? …ya no importa…"

Mensaje de: Yanagi Renji

-- Tiempo del mensaje: Bloqueado --

-- Localización: Bloqueado --

-- Estado: Bloqueado --

"Oh, Sadaharu. Veo que tu equipo ha tomado parte de la idea del celular también. Bueno, ya debes haber notado que he bloqueado el sistema al tuyo. Te diría gustosamente mi localización aunque… solo si lo pones en buen uso. Juntémonos para otro partido pronto, Sadaharu. Cuidate."

Característica especial: Servicio acosador de data

(En el caso de Fuji, Inui desea no haber encontrado su paradero. El preferiría usar su sistema rastreador en Kaidoh o Yanagi.)

-----

**Grabación cinco**: Kawamura Takashi

"A-Ano, estás hablando al celular de Kawamura Takashi. Perdón por no estar aquí para contestar tu llamada en este momento …¿Eh? Oh, g-gracias… ¡DEJA UN MENSAJE DESPUES DEL TONO Y TE LLAMARE DE VUELTA¡GREAT-O!"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Oishi Syuichiroh

"¡Taka-san! Creo que he perdido el número de Fuji y me estaba preguntando si podrías dármelo. Perdón por molestarte. Todos los demás parecían tan reacios por alguna razón. Me ha estado preocupando, así que quería llamarlo yo mismo. Llámame de vuelta cuando tengas tiempo. ¡Gracias!"

Mensaje de: Akutsu Jin

"Kawamura¿tienes celular ahora? Excelente. Déjame usarlo la próxima vez. He estado necesitando hacer unas cuentas llamadas al extranjero."

(Kawamura se pregunta si tener un celular es una buena idea.)

-----

**Grabación seis**: Kikumaru Eiji

"¡Hoi, hoi¡Estas hablando al celular de Kikumaru Eiji¡Nya, lo siento pero no estoy para recibir tu llamada, así que deja un mensaje¡Te llamaré si eres bueno como Oishi o lindo como Ochibi! Bueno, talvez te llamaré también si eres un buen amigo como Fuji…pero él me da algo de miedo también… ¡De cualquier manera, solo deja tu mensaje¡Bai bai!"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Oishi Syuichiroh

"¡Eiji! No creo que debas decir tales cosas favoritistas en tu grabación. Etto, aunque supongo que es tu decisión. Eh…Acabo de llamar a Fuji…C-creo que está un poco ocupado con… cosas. Lo siento. No fuí capaz de dejarle un mensaje apropiado por ti, creo. ¿Talvez deberíamos preguntar a Tezuka que lo llame? Oh, antes de que se me olvide, dejaste tu texto de historia debajo de mi cama. Aunque no estoy seguro como llego ahí… B-bueno, te veo en la práctica de hoy…"

Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu

"Kikumaru. Respecto a Fuji… Creo que sería más razonable que tu seas el que lo llame. Aunque, estoy dispuesto a asumir que ya has apilado esta responsabilidad a Oishi. Tsk, tsk. Tu eres el mejor amigo de Fuji. Bueno, como no estas aquí, supongo que no hay razón para sermonearte en un mensaje. Te veo en la práctica."

Mensaje de?

ID de llamada: Mukahi Gakuto

"¡Whooo-eeeh…¡Mirameeeeeee¡Soy el fanfarrón de Seigaku, el jugador acrobático, Kikumaaaarruuuu¡Bueno, te dejo saber que tus acrobacias son débiles¡Y para tu información, puedo doblarme como un pretzel¡¡Veamos como lo intentas tu¡¡Oh, no puedes, porque nunca descubrirás quien es¡HA!"

Característica especial: ID de llamada incluso para números bloqueados

(A Kikumaru le gusta su ID de llamada y la va a usar para venganza. Nyahahaha…)

-----

**Grabación siete**: Oishi Syuichiroh

"¡Hola! Estás hablando al celular de Oishi Syuichiroh. Siento mucho no estar aquí para responder tu llamada, porque debes estar muy ocupado. Después del tono, por favor deja tu nombre y tu número¡como también cualquier tipo de inquietud o problema que tengas¡Me aseguraré de llamar de vuelta inmediatamente¡Cuidate!"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Oishi, este es Tezuka. Por favor, asegurate de haber informado a todos de la práctica extra de hoy. Lo dejaré en tus manos. Gracias."

Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji

"¡Oishi, nya! Gracias por intentar llamar a Fuji. ¡Cada vez que creo haber calmado mis nervios, empiezo con el tic en su grabación y cuelgo, nya! Hoi¿crees que alguien más lo va a llamar? Ya le pedí a Momo, pero creo que él le preguntó a Ochibi para que lo hiciera. ¡Oh, y gracias por mi texto de historia! Guárdalo por mí y lo recogeré más tarde cuando te visite¿si¡Sankyuu¡Eres el mejor, Oishi¡Te veo más tarde!"

Mensaje: Kawamura Takashi

"Uh, Oishi… ¿Pudiste dejarle un mensaje a Fuji? No creo que alguien más haya sido capaz de hacerlo… Si no has llamado todavía, buena suerte y está preparado… la grabación de Fuji es…muy…interesante… creo…"

(Oishi desea que todos tuvieran grabaciones normales como la suya. suspiro ¿Qué le pasa al mundo¡¿Por qué no simplemente todos le cuentan sus problemas! …excepto talvez los problemas de Fuji. Esos son bastantes inquietantes.)

-----

**Grabación ocho**: Fuji Syusuke

"¡—aaaaaaaaaaahhh…¡Oooh…eso es agradable…aaah… T-Tezuka¡Espera, está muy frío¡No puedo con tanto¡Aaaahh…!"

"…tu celular está sonando…"

"¿Qué? Oh. Debes haberlo aplastado y prendido por accidente cuando giraste. Oh, espera un momento. ¡Está grabando¿Ah, hola¡Oh! Estás hablando al celular de Fuji Syusuke. ¡Estoy ocupado en este momento, deja un mensaje para mi y te llamaré de vuelta! Ahí está. Bueno, Tezuka…¿dónde estabamos?"

"…todavía está prendido…"

"No, no lo está. Ya apreté el botón. Bueno…oh, tienes un poco en tus dedos. Dejame lamerlo… Aah, incluso cuando está derretido, todavía está tan frío…"

"Fuji…deja de lamer. Te ensuciarás la ropa."

"Estoy seguro de que sale."

"… ¿qué es ese pitido?"

"Oh. Supongo que mi celular todavía está prendido. Que tonto yo. Ahora¿dónde está ese botón? Oh, aquí est—"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji

"…a-da…nu…ny…eh…Fu…AH!"

Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu

"…Fuji, no deberías hacer tales cosas en el día. La gente puede verte."

Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi

"…F-Fu…f…fu…f…j-j-ji…se-sen…p-p…a-ah… n-no importa…"

Mensaje de: Kawamura Takashi

"…" BAM! "…"

Mensaje de: Kaidoh Kaoru

"…¿p-por qué llamé de nuevo…? Fshh…"

Mensaje de: Fuji Yuuta

"…Sabía que era una mala idea llamarte, aniki. Ugh…cambia tu grabación, por favor. _Por favor_. …Mizuki-san, tu nariz está sangrando. …No voy a llamar nunca más…"

Mensaje de: Oishi Syuichiroh

"¡No¡Fuji¡Tezuka¡Ambos son muy jóvenes para hacer ese tipo de cosas¡¡PIENSEN EN SU FUTURO¡Al menos díganme si han tomado precauciones! …No, no, esperen… En realidad, no me digan. ¡Solo háganlo! … Digo¡no lo hagan¡AGH!"

Mensaje de: Echizen Ryoma

"Fuji-senpai, hay práctica extra para los titulares hoy. Todos han intentado llamarte, pero todos escapaban por alguna razón. Cobardes. Bueno, no lastimes a nuestro Buchou demasiado. Lo necesitamos para los Nacionales."

Mensaje de: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"…borra esa grabación ahora. Y cuando termines, corre doscientas vueltas."

(A Fuji le gusta su grabación. Está feliz de que Tezuka haya estado comiendo helado con él cuando grabó. Heh, heh.)

-----

**Grabación nueve**: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Este es Tezuka Kunimitsu. Estoy actualmente no disponible para responder tu llamada, así que por favor deja un mensaje y te llamaré de vuelta. Gracias."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji

"¡Hoi, Tezuka! Eh… ¿has llamado a Fuji? Ehheh…cierto…uhm…deberías llamarlo…"

Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu

"Tezuka, por favor guarda tus impulsos para después de los Nacionales. Temo que necesitamos toda tu concentración cuando juguemos. Por cierto, llama a Fuji."

Mensaje de: Kaidoh Kaoru

"Perdón por molestar, Buchou. Se me pidió que lo llamara para que le pidiera que llamara a Fuji-senpai. Perdón nuevamente."

Mensaje de: Kawamura Takashi

"A-Ah, Tezuka…Te iba a pedir su podías llamar a Fuji por nosotros. Um… ninguno de nosotros ha sido capaz de aguantarlo… G-Gracias."

Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi

"¡Buchou! Eh, Estaba preguntándome si podías llamar a Fuji-senpai por nosotros. Hemos estado teniendo problemas…dejando mensajes… Gracias, Buchou."

Mensaje de: Oishi Syuichiroh

"¡Tezuka¡Eres muy joven para tal actividad con Fuji¡Por favor considera tus decisiones¡Tienes un futuro delante tuyo! No puedes ir y arriesgar tener a Fuji embar—espera un poco. Fuji es un chico. No importa… ¡Ack¡NO OLVIDES USAR PROTECCION! Oh, por cierto. ¿Podrías llamar a Fuji por el equipo? Gracias, Tezuka. ¡No lo olvides¡Tu futuro!"

Mensaje de: Echizen Ryoma

"Buchou, todos han estado molestándose el uno al otro para ver quien llama a Fuji-senpai, así que ya lo llamé. …¿Podemos ir a practicar ahora?"

Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo

"Bien, bien. Recién oí la grabación de Fuji Syusuke. ¿No es interesante? Será mejor que guardes tu fuerza para la siguiente vez que juguemos, Tezuka. No duermas con tu esposa antes del partido. Bueno, te veré entonces."

Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

"Echizen me acaba de informar de la práctica. Me estaba preguntando porque ninguno de los otros titulares me lo dijo apropiadamente. Todos los mensajes que recibí fueron muy extraños. De cualquier manera, gracias por venir a mi casa el otro día. Deberíamos tomar helado de nuevo en otra ocasión. Excepto que estoy seguro que no seré capaz de comerme el tuyo esta vez. Te veré en la práctica entonces. Oh, y deberíamos salir otra vez. Grabar fue divertido. ¡Tezuka, no seas travieso mientras no esté cerca¡Ja!"

(Tezuka desea obtener el mismo servicio que tiene Echizen. twitch twitch)

--- --- ---

**Notas de yukuro**: xD eso fue muy al azar y sacado de la nada. Estaba aburrida y esto fue divertido de escribir ; Me estaba preguntando si debería hacer uno para el resto de los equipos kekeke Hay algo. Muahaha. XD.  
Gracias por leer a traves de la demencia. Deja un review si puedes y dime de debería seguir expandiendo eso! haha ¡Gracias de Nuevo! ;;

_Pequeño vocabulario:_

> Mada mada da ne: Ustedes ya saben que Ryome tiene la costumbre de decir esta frasecilla, que literalmente significaría algo así como 'Todavía te falta mucho'.>Oi: Quiere decir simplemente 'oye'.  
>-sama: sufijo que se le pone a Dios (Kami-sama) o cuando se refiere a alguien muy muy importante y de mucho respeto. En el caso de Horio, se refiere a si mismo como 'Horio-sama' porque tiene la autoestima muy alta… ; Al igual que Keigo Atobe (Ore-sama, o sea 'yo').  
>-kun; sufijo que se usa entre personas de la misma edad e igual condición, entre jóvenes, o de una persona mayor a otra joven.  
>-chan: sufijo de confianza o cariño. Se usa para dirigirse a niños, entre niños, hacia o entre mujeres, y en el caso de Momo, es solo una señal de confianza. En algunos casos, y dependiendo del tono y la ocasión en que se use se refiere a burla entre hombres.  
>Ja: Es de despedida. Los hombres usan 'Ja' o 'Ja na', mientras que las mujeres usan 'ja ne', pero significa 'adios'.  
>Senpai: Sufijo que se usa para llamar a las personas de grado superior.  
>Nya: En Japón es el sonido que hacen los gatitos. Como ya saben, Eiji lo usa muy seguido, además del 'Hoi'.  
>Ochibi: Así es como Eiji llama a Ryoma. Se le podría traducir como Cachorrillo, o pequeñin.  
>Baka: Tonto.  
>Mamushi: Es como se le llama a Kaidoh Kaoru, serpiente o víbora.  
>Ano: En realidad no significa nada. Es como un 'ehh'.  
>-san: Sufijo que se usa hacia personas a las que se les tiene respeto.  
>Bai bai: 'bye bye', pero como lo pronuncian los japoneses.  
>Etto: al igual que el 'ano', no significa nada más que 'ehh' o 'emm'.  
>Pretzel: Galleta salada en forma de lazo.  
>Sankyuu: Es el 'Thank you' o gracias, solo que sale como lo pronuncian los japoneses.  
>Buchou: Capitán.

**Notas de Kaori Koneko: **Mhwahaha¿Qué les pareció? A mi encantó - Bueno… aunque siempre pierde algo de su encanto cuando es traducido… si alguien quiere leer el original, está aquí en en la sección en inglés bajo el nombre de la autora '**yukuro'. **Apreciaría mucho si dejan un review! Además, este fanfic tiene 8 o 9 partes más… solo que si ustedes me lo piden, yo traduzco con agrado las demás partes, cada una concerniente a cada equipo (St. Rudolph, Hyoutei, Fudomine, etc).


	2. Fudoumine

**Disclaimer:** Ver el primer capítulo XD

Tenipuri Phone Messages

Por: yukuro

**>> Grabación diez:** Tachibana Kippei

"Hola, estás hablando al celular de Tachibana Kippei. Siento no estar aquí en este momento, pero deja un mensaje y te llamaré pronto. ¡Gracias!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu

"Tachibana-san de Fudoumine. Este es Inui llamando de parte de los Titulares de Seigaku. Perdón por llamar con poca antelación, pero Seigaku está teniendo una práctica extra hoy y estabamos considerando si tu y tu equipo les gustaría unirse a nosotros. Estaré esperando para asumir que hay un 86 de probabilidades que estarás deseoso de unirte, pero Tezuka prefiere que esperemos por tu llamada. Eso es todo, gracias."

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡Tachibana-san¡Escuché que estabamos invitados a una práctica con Seigaku! Si aceptas, por favor no me hagas jugar con ese ladrónde-bicicletas-quele-gusta-Ann-chan! Oh, por cierto, Creo que pasa algo extraño con Mori. Me sigue llamando. ¡Oops, perdón por molestarte!"

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"Oye, Tachibana-san¿Cuál es el punto en tener teléfonos celulares para el equipo nuevamente? No creo que haya sido una buena idea porque la gente sigue llamándome y no quiero responder así que dejan mensajes pero sus mensajes son algo molestos y no quiero llamarlos de vuelta. Alguien sigue dando todos nuestros números porque personas de todos lados están llamando los unos a los otros y probablemente costará mucho dinero y no tengo mucho dinero. Como ese tipo suertudo de Yamabuki me sigue preguntando sobre Kamio y en realidad me está irritando. ¿Acaso piensa que es tan suertudo como para marcar puntos con Kamio o algo así? Bueno, Kamio es mi amigo así que no dejaré que otro tipo lo seduzca. Ahora mi teléfono ha estado sonando de nuevo mientras estoy tratando de dejarte un mensaje. Oh, hay otra llamada. Talvez me debería ir ahora, si."

> Mensaje de: Mori Tatsunori

"¡SOMOS ANONIMOS¡NADIE SABE QUIENES SOMOS¡¿QUE VAMOS A HACER, TACHIBANA-SAN¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

> Mensaje de: Tachibana An

"¡Onii-san! Escuché de Momoshiro-kun que el equipo ha sido invitado para la práctica de Seigaku. Si es que vas¿puedo unirme también? Quiero ver a Momoshiro-kun y a Echizen-kun otra vez. Heheh. Llamame de vuelta¿si? Oh verdad, antes de que se me olvide. ¡Okaa-san llevó a obaa-san para un chequeo, así que salgamos a comer esta noche¡Ja ne!"

> Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

"Este es Fuji de Seigaku. Ah¿así que has decidido unirte a nosotros para la práctica, Tachibana? Estoy esperando con ansias. Me encontré con tu hermana el otro día. Espero que te hayas divertido en tu cita."

(Tachibana se pregunta si debería poner una restricción en el uso del cellular.)

-----

**>> Grabación once:** Ibu Shinji

"No sé porqué, pero estas llamado a mi teléfono celular por alguna razón que está para que el equipo pueda tener mejores propósitos de comunicación. No entiendo porque necesitamos teléfonos celulares puesto que nos vemos los unos a los otros en la escuela y todas esas cosas así que nosotros no necesitamos realmente llamarnos. Aunque Tachibana-san piensa que es una buena idea, así que no diré nada en contra de eso. Oye¿este teléfono todavía está grabando? Oh, un mensaje grabado. No sé que decir en una grabación. Esto es tan extraño. No creo que necesitemos teléfonos celulares."

"¡Shinji, solo diles que dejen un mensaje de una vez!"

"Kamio es tan impaciente. Ya estoy llegando a la parte del mensaje. ¿Qué iba a decir de nuevo? Oh, cierto. Este es el celular de Ibu Shinji que no estaré ocupando porque no hay un uso para esto realmente, y—…"

"¡_Shinji_!"

"…así que solo deja un mensaje después de ese molesto y corto pitido puesto que Kamio se está poniendo frustrado ahora y va a obtener arrugas en su cara. ¿Ahora que hago¿Se supone que debo apretar ese pequeño botón que detiene la cosa de la grabación¿Dónde está el botón? Oh, no importa, creo que ya lo encontré. Vieron, justo aqu—"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Telemarketer

"¿…huh¿Qué—¡Oh! Oh, la maquinita de los mensajes por fin terminó¡Gracias a los cielos¡Olvídate del telemarketing¡Nunca más voy a enfrentarme a esto de nuevo¡Odio mi trabajo¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE¡ODIO MI TRABAJO¡¡RENUNCIO!"

> Mensaje de: Sakurai Masaya

"Uh…Shinji…cierto. Bien, Tachibana-san me acaba de llamar y me dijo que vamos a tener práctica con Seigaku hoy. Llama a Mori y hazle saber¿si? …uh, pensándolo bien, voy a buscar a alguien más para que llame a Mori. Tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos tendrán algunos problemas conversando… Nos vemos en la práctica¿esta bien?"

> Mensaje de: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"¡Ah¡Pequeño Ibu-kun de Fudoumine! Ese fue un buen encuentro contigo hoy. Afortunado, diría, pero de verdad me gustaría ver a Kamio-kun de nuevo. Lo cual me recuerda¡que suertudo soy! Botaste tu agenda telefónica en la acera y la encontré por ti. Bueno¡por eso estoy llamando¡Te devolveré tu agenda telefónica una vez que encuentre el número de Kamio-kun¡Heh, sore ja!"

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"Shinji, creo que tu grabación es un poco larga. ¡Hacerla corta y fácil también es bueno! Oh si¿repartiste mi número telefónico a Yamabuki? Sengoku me sigue llamando. Err… Bueno, acabo de escuchar sobre nuestra práctica de hoy. Cuando lleguemos a Seigaku¡juega dobles conmigo esta vez¡No quiero estar pegado con _ese tipo_ de nuevo¡Gracias!"

(Ibu se pregunta porque tiene teléfonos celulares en primer lugar. El equipo ni siquiera los necesita de verdad y gente extraña que hace que siga llamando, como ese maldito tipo suertudo de Yamabuki que sigue tratando de seducir a Kamio por alguna razón incluso aunque ambos sean hombres y no es realmente justo porque…)

-----

**>> Grabación doce:** Kamio Akira

"Estás llamando al celular de Kamio Akira. No estoy aquí ahora. Deja un mensaje, y llamaré de vuelta. Bueno¡Te llamaré si es que no eres un anónimo ladrónde-bicicletas-quelegusta-Ann-chan! Oh, y Shinji, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, dímelo en persona porque tus mensajes son algunas veces un poquito largos. Bueno¡no olvides dejar un mensaje!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi

"¡No puedo creer que todavía me guardes rencor por esa maldita bicicleta¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Además, cuando llamas a la gente¡NO LES GRITAS EN EL TELÉFONO COMO AHORA¡¿VES¡SE DE SENTIDO COMUN Y NO GRITO EN EL TELEFONO COMO AHORA! Sabes, no es mi culpa que a la imouto de Tachibana le guste más que tú. ¡Ha¡Nah nah!"

> Mensaje de: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"¡Kamio-kun de Fudoumine¡Soy tan afortunado por encontrar tu número! Es el destino, Kamio-kun. Heh, afortunado¿ne? Bueno, me voy ahora, pero la próxima vez que llame, me aseguraré de escoger una buena oportunidad para ser lo suficientemente afortunado para escuchar tu voz de verdad. Heh heh¡hasta entonces!"

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"¿Qué quieres decir con que dejo mensajes largos, Kamio? Solo estoy hablando normalmente y de pronto todos empiezan a quejarse por alguna razón. No repartí números a propósito. Ese tipo molesto de Yamabuki tomó mi agenda telefónica cuando la boté y él dice que quieres llamarte y en verdad me irrita. No te gusta¿cierto, Kamio? Yo sé que no te gusta, no debería gustarte. No es justo. ¿Qué hay sobre mí? Y no dejo mensajes largos. ¿Como puedes decir que dejo mensajes largos? Solo estoy todavía enojado con ese tipo…"

> Mensaje de: Mori Tatsunori

"¡Akira¡¿Por qué ere tan popular¡La gente te conoce¡La gente no conoce al resto de nosotros¡¿POR QUE¡Tú y Shinji¡¡¿POR QUE!"

(Kamio se pregunta si debería obtener la característica que bloquea números de teléfono.)

-----

**>> Grabación trece:** Ishida Tetsu

"Hola, este es Ishida Tetsu. Deja un mensaje después del tono. Lo siento si este mensaje suena tembloroso porque tengo que sostener el teléfono con mi mano izquierda. Soy usualmente diestro, pero Tachibana-san no quiere que esfuerze mi brazo derecho, así que tengo que usar mi mano y brazo izquierdo para un montón de cosas ahora. Cierto, así que cuando sostengo el teléfono, está tembloroso como ahora. ¿En qué estaba…¡Oh¡Deja un mensaje después de tono!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kawamura Takashi

"Ishida-kun, escuché que tu equipo se nos va a unir para la práctica de hoy. Eso es grandioso. ¿Me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme un poco con el hadoukyuu? Eh, sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías? Llamamé de vuelta cuando tengas tiempo. Gracias."

> Mensaje de: Sakurai Masaya

"Oye¿crees que podrías decirle algo a Mori para que deje de perder el control? Creo que esta completamente convencido que nadie sabe quién es. Um, mientras tanto, seguiré intentando. ¡Nos vemos en la práctica con Seigaku!"

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"¿Cuál es el punto de tener teléfonos celulares? Ni siquiera los necesitamos. No es como si no tuvieramos teléfonos en nuestras casas¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo, Ishida? Toda esta gente extraña está siempre llamando y dejando mensajes así que en realidad ni siquiera necesitamos estos teléfonos pero Tachibana-san cree que es una buena idea. ¿Por qué Tachibana-san cree que es una buena idea? Los teléfonos celulares son tan molestos, siempre están sonando y entonces tienes que recordar números telefónico para llamar a otras personas. No puedo recordar los números así que los escribo en la agenda telefónica pero ese molesto tipo de Yamabuki vendrá de nuevo y lo robará para encontrar el número de Kamio. Ese tipo es tan desagradable. Los teléfonos celulares son tan molestos."

> Mensaje de: Mori Tatsunori

"¡Te estoy diciendo¡Somos los desconocidos¡Nadie ha oído de nosotros¡Cuando la gente escucha 'Fudoumine' todos ellos piensan que son Tachibana-san, Shinji, y Akira¡¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros¡¿A QUE HA LEGADO ESTE MUNDO¡DIME!"

(Ishida se pregunta si Ibu y Mori habrán llamado a los demás y decide no aguantar hasta el final cada mensaje de ellos nunca más.)

-----

**>> Grabación catorce:** Uchimura Kyousuke

"Este no es el celular de Uchimura Kyousuke y tu no vas a dejar un mensaje. No te voy a llamar de vuelta así que desaparece."

-->>Mensajes --

--No tienes mensajes nuevos—

Característica especial: Bloqueador de mensajes en caso de que alguien realmente _intente _dejar un mensaje>>

(A Uchimura le gusta su característica especial. Si, él y su teléfono celular se están llevando muy bien.)

-----

**>> Grabación quince:** Sakurai Masaya

"Este es Sakurai Masaya. No estoy disponible en este momento¡así que deja un mensaje! Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo a menos que en verdad no me gustes. Heh, si no es el caso, sigue y deja un mensaje."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Ishida Tetsu

"Es Ishida. Ya sabes, no creo que te debas preocupar mucho sobre Mori. Es una de su frases. Estoy seguro que eventualmente se le pasará. Creo que la persona que quieres que esté preocupada es Shinji. Eh¿no te ha llamado aún? Se está poniendo algo protector con Akira… Ha ha."

> Mensaje de: Mori Tatsunori

"¿Por qué somos desconocidos¡¿Por qué la gente no nos conoce¡Somos tan buenos como Akira y Shinji! Bueno, talvez no exactamente sabios del tennis¡pero aún así¡MERECEMOS FANS TAMBIEN!"

> Message From: Ibu Shinji

"Se supone que los teléfonos celulares son malos para ti. La radiación se supone que es mala para el cerebro o algo así porque la gente siempre lo sostienen cerca de sus oidos y hablan por muy largo rato. Es realmente estúpido. La gente no debería usar teléfonos celulares. No necesitamos teléfonos celulares. ¿Por qué necesitaríamos teléfonos celulares? Cada uno puede llamar al otro a su casa y si es que no estamos en casa entonces solo esperan hasta que estemos de vuelta para llamar de nuevo¿cierto? Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy este teléfono celular ahora. Creo que Kamio está enojado conmigo por decirle a todos sobre ese tipo afortunado que lo está acosando. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? A Kamio no le gusta así que debería dejar a Kamio en paz. Ahora el teléfono celular está haciendo que mi oído zumbe. ¿O se supone que el teléfono este zumbando? Este teléfono es tan molesto. Voy a colgar."

(Sakurai piensa que Ibu debería dejar de llamar a todos si es que está tan molesto con su celular.)

-----

**>> Grabación dieciseis:** Mori Tatsunori

"Hola, este es Mori Tatsunori. No veo cual es el punto en tener un celular desde que ¡NADIE SABE QUIEN SOY¡Soy Mori¡De Fudoumine¡Esa escuela a la que Tachibana Kippei, Ibu Shinji, y Kamio Akira van también¡Soy la pareja en dobles de Uchimura! Hmph. Bien, sigue y deja un mensaje. Recuerdalo¡Soy Mori Tatsunori!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Tachibana Kippei

"Mori, hay muchas personas que sabe quién eres. No seas ridículo. El equipo no sería lo mismo sin ti. Ahora ve a prepararte para la práctica. Vamos a Seigaku hoy."

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡Oye! Creo que estas exagerando con la popularidad aquí. ¡Mucha gente te recuerda! Como…como…ese tipo reportero…cierto. ¡Oh, y también Inui-san de Seigaku de seguro! Él tiene toda la información y cosas. Etto, no creo que en realidad sea una cosa buena, pero… ¡De cualquier manera! No te preocupes por eso y deja de llamar a todos¿está bien¡Nos vemos en la práctica!"

> Mensaje de: Uchimura Kyousuke

"…Me has llamado treinta y cuatro veces. Deja de llamarme."

> Mensaje de: Sakurai Masaya

"¡Un montón de gente te recuerda! No te preocupes por eso. Uh, en realidad no creo que llamar a todos los del equipo para decirles este tipo de cosas ayude mucho¿verdad? Verdad. ¡Concentrate en jugar bien!"

> Mensaje de: Ishida Tetsu

"No estoy seguro de que se supone que iba a decir de nuevo… Bueno, pero lo que importa¡Yo recuerdo quién eres¡Estamos en el mismo equipo!"

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"No recuerdo por qué estoy llamándote. Solo pensé sobre llamar a todo el equipo. A ti tampoco te gustan los teléfonos celulares¿cierto? Puedo decirlo por tu grabación ya que dijiste que eran inútiles. Si el resto del equipo son los únicos que te van a llamar y tu familia y otra gente¿por qué estás molestándote en decirnos quién eres? Nadie te llamaría si no supieran quién eres, a menos que sea un telemarketer y esa gente es realmente molesta. Hablando de molesto¿escuchaste sobre ese tipo suertudo siguiendo a Kamio? Ese tipo me irrita. Estoy aliviado de que vamos a Seigaku en vez de Yamabuki. Entonces, no tender que ver la cara de ese tipo de nuevo, pero olvidé que tengo que verlo porque él tiene mi agenda telefónica. Esto apesta. No me gusta este teléfono tampoco. Estoy colgando."

> Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi & Echizen Ryoma

"¡Hola! Tu eres ese…¡ese tipo de Fudoumine¡Este es Momoshiro de Seigaku! Ustedes van a venir a la práctica con nosotros hoy¿cierto?"

"Momo-senpai¿cuál dijo que era su nombre de nuevo?"

"¡Huh? Oh, um…¡Tori!"

"Eso no es verdad. Pensé que era Monori."

"¡No, no, Echizen¡Tenía un apellido corto!"

"¿Por qué llamabamos, Momo-senpai?"

"Oh cierto. ¡De todas formas¡Fudoumine-san, nosotros se supone que te ibamos a decir que nuestra práctica va a ser adelantada una hora! No pudimos comunicarnos con tu capitán, y me olvidé de mencionarlo cuando llamé a tu vice-capitán, por eso…"

"Oye¿no es él el tipo que jugó dobles con ese tipo bajo en contra de Kikumaru-senpai y Oishi-senpai?"

"¡Verdad¡Él estaba en el equipo de Kamio!"

"Y el de Ibu."

"Oooh… _ahora_ recuerdo…"

> Mensaje de: Mori Tatsunori

"¡No puedo soportarlo más¡¿Por qué soy tan desconocido¡¿Por qué la gente no me conoce¡¿Por qué estoy dejando un mensaje en mi propio celular!"

(A Mori no le gusta la idea del teléfono celular. Él solo quiere ser recordad¡maldición!)

-----

**>> Grabación diecisiete:** Tachibana Ann

"¡Hola¡Esta es Tachibana Ann! No estoy aquí para responder el teléfono en este momento¡así que deja un mensaje y te llamaré! Oh, y Kamio-kun. Todavía estoy bien. No tienes que llamar cada cinco minutes para preguntar¿si¡Bai!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡Por supuesto que tengo que llamar cada cinco minutos¡Tengo que asegurarme que _ese tipo _no me supere¡Ann-chan¡Quédate cerca mío y de tu hermano cuando vayamos a Seigaku!"

> Mensaje de: Tachibana Kippei

"Ann¿Le dijiste a Fuji-kun que salimos en una _cita_? …ah, ya no importa. De cualquier manera, cuando vayamos a Seigaku, no más intentos de emparejar. Estamos invitados, así que no les causes muchos problemas. Iremos a comer después de la práctica. Ja."

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡Ann-chan¿Estás bien ahora¿Momoshiro no ha llamado, cierto? Si lo hizo, voy a…"

(A Ann le gusta su teléfono celular y se rie con la insegure rivalidad de Kamio contra Momoshiro.)

--- --- ---

¡Ah¡Los personajes desconocidos¡Estoy contenta de que algunas personas hayan preguntado sobre ellos! XD

**Mori Tatsunori:** Él es el tipo que tiene pelo negro desordenado en el equipo de Fudoumine Es de Segundo año, que ante todo juega con Uchimura (el tipo bajo de sombrero). En el partido contra Seigaku, jugó dobles uno contra la Golden Pair! Si es que recuerdas, era el partido con lluvia leve. Se supone que es muy ruidoso y hablador. Hmm… ;; juzgando su personalidad , diría que es grupo sanguíneo B. ; y creo que su cumpleaños es en Abril 18.

**Uchimura Kousuke:** Si, el es el tipo bajo con el sombrero. Es la pareja de dobles de Mori y era conocido como el "Front Killer" …bueno , pero se notó bastante inútil en contra de las acrobacias de Kikumaru ; Se supone que es muy tranquilo e introvertido, así que adivinaría que su grupo sanguíneo es O. Cumpleaños es…Octubre 28.

**A/N:** Whew. Fudoumine. ;; Me estaba preguntando como iba a sacar eso. Estoy segura a apostar que este capítulo en verdad no fue tan entretenido como el de Seigaku. Heh… Talvez hice que sobrereaccionaran un poco, pero caracterizar personajes menores es tan difícil ;;  
Estoy sorprendida de ver cuanto apoyo he obtenido con este fic. ¡Gracias a todos! ;;;  
XD ahora¿cuál escuela debería torturar…? kekek

¡Gracias por leer y dejen un mensaje, por favor! ;

**Notitas de KaoriKoneko:** Segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias, a **kiri-chan**, **Rerry**, **Purple Twisted Whispers**, **hinaichigo, Valsed, Suna y Bardus, Tomoyuki Sasaki, Canuto-Frambueza, Nasaki, Pandora-Sakuma, As Black, Ash, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne, LadyIceKiller, haeuchiha **y **kiri **por sus comentarios! Sé que mucha gente lee las historias, pero no se da el tiempo para dejar un pequeño review, por eso...

Seguramente algunas partes de la historia no las entendieron porque se necesita saber más sobre la serie, y como ya sabemos, han traducido solamente hasta el capítulo 50 de PoT. Por mi parte, he visto hasta el capítulo 80, pero más adelante, en los otros capítulos van a aparecer escuelas nuevas como Rikkai Dai, Jousei Shounan y Rokkaku, de las que ni yo tengo idea... ;

Bueno, espero sigan dejando comentarios!


	3. Hyotei

**Notitas de Kaori Koneko: **Para **Valsed**, **Suky** y **Morgan-chan**, quienes esperaban a Hyotei! ;3

**Disclaimer: **o.o; Supongo que puedes ir a ver que dice el disclaimer en el primer capítulo…

Tenipuri Phone Messages

Por: yukuro.

**>> Grabación Dieciocho: **Kabaji Munehiro.

"Este es el celular de Kabaji Munehiro. Y este es Atobe-sama grabando este mensaje. Kabaji no está aquí en este momento porque esta cumpliendo recados para ore-sama. ¿Cierto, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Si, y ore-sama es más importante que responder llamadas. ¿Cierto, Kabaji?"

"…Usu."

"Bueno, continua y deja tu pequeño mensaje. Aunque Kabaji estará ocupado. ¿Cierto?"

"… Usu…"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Ah, Kabaji. Sé que estas ocupado ahora, cumpliendo recados con Shishido y Ohtori para el club, pero después de eso, necesito que vayas a la tienda pro de tenis a recoger esa raqueta de las cuerdas rotas para mi. Estoy contento de que estés aquí para ayudar a ore-sama, Kabaji."

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Oh. Olvidé mencionar algo. Después de que pases a buscar la raqueta, investiga que es todo eso de los partidos de práctica de Seigaku. Estoy interesado en saber como Tez—digo, nuestros rivales van. De cualquier forma, anda a hacer eso."

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko.

"Oi, nande, nande… ¿Por qué eres tan alto¿Por qué dices 'usu' a cualquier cosa que Atobe diga¿Nande¿Nande?"

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Una cosa más, Kabaji. Cómprame un sándwich mientras vayas a hacer os encargos."

(Kabaji no tiene idea porqué pensó que los teléfonos celulares serían una buena idea. ¿Cierto, Kabaji? … dice "usu".)

-----

**>> Grabación Diecinueve:** Shishido Ryou.

"Este es el celular de Shishido Ryou. No estoy aquí por el momento porque obviamente estoy haciendo cosas mucho más importantes que responder este estúpido teléfono. Como entrenar."

"Shishido-san, eso no fue muy amable. ¿Cómo sabes quién está llamando?"

"En realidad no me interesa quien esta llamando, Chotarou. Oh, bueno, si eres tu entonces supongo que escucharé tu mensaje. …y el de Atobe también, supongo. No es que vea alguna razón para que me llame. "

"Oi, Shishido. Siempre te sonrojas cuando hablas de Ohtori. Es simplemente _adorable_."

"Oh, cállate, Taki."

"¡Shishido-san!"

"Está bien, _está bien_, lo siento. Solo deja un mensaje después de la cosa del pitido entonces."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Mukahi Gakuto.

"¡Shishido! Me encontré con Kabaji y Ohtori después de que te fuiste. Tu _querida esposa_ se veía tan preocupada por ti. Haha… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo¡Tu, definitivamente, serías la esposa! Por cierto ¿aún no te han obligado a llamar a Atobe? Como sea… De todas maneras, no olvides invitarme a tu boda. Pfft."

> Mensaje de: Taki Haginosuke.

"¡Oh, Shishido¡Escuché que fuiste a una _cita_ con Ohtori! Felicitaciones por finalmente hacer una movida. ¿Pero que es eso de Kabaji con ustedes? Tsk, tsk, Shishido. No eres del tipo romantico ¿cierto?"

> Mensaje de: Ohtori Chotarou.

"Shishido-san, habla Ohtori. A-ah, dejaste tu bolso con nosotros cuando te fuiste. ¿Está todo bien¿No estás herido, verdad? Oh, disculpa si te estoy llamando durante algún tipo de emergencia… espero que estes bien, Shishido-san."

> Mensaje de: Oshitari Yuushi.

"Shishido, será mejor que busques tu bolso pronto. Escuché que Atobe está planeando algún tipo de ataque espía en la práctica de Seigaku con Fudoumine hoy. ¡Ah¡Pero no dejes que esto te apresure a perder tu tiempo con Oh-to-ri-kuuuuun! Ja."

(Shishido está contento de tener un teléfono celular. Ahora puede sonrojar y reirse de las monadas de Chotarou en la seguridad de su propia casa donde no hay molestosos titulares de Hyotei que puedan burlarse de él.)

-----

**>> Grabación Veinte:** Ohtori Chotarou.

"Estás comunicándote con el celular de Ohtori Chotarou. Siento no poder estar disponible para contestar a tu llamada en este momento, pero por favor deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como me sea posible. ¡Gracias y cuidate!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Akutagawa Jiroh.

"…"

…

"…"

…

"…¿huh? Oh... Presioné el botón en mi celular por accidente cuando estaba durmiendo… ¿A quién estoy llamando…? Oh… es Ohtori-kun. Perdón por eso…"

> Mensaje de: Hiyoshi Wakashi.

"Ohtori… acabo de ser obligado a llamar a Atobe. ¿Alguna idea de lo que esta pasando? … y Taki-senpai me acaba de decir que te dijera que Shishido-senpai 'te ama y siente haberte hecho llorar' cualquier cosa haya significado eso."

> Mensaje de: Shishido Ryou.

"Perdón por dejarte hace un rato, Chotarou. No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, de verdad. Aunque gracias por pensar en mí. Nunca cambias… H-haha… Gracias por guardarme el bolso también. Prometo que te veré más tarde cuando vaya a buscarlo. Oshitari me dijo que Atobe puede estar planeando algo. Me encontré con ese chico de primer año de Yamabuki que lleva una cinta larga y este tipo extraño que siempre se está haciendo rulos en el pelo de St. Rudolph. Creo que sus equipos están planeando algo también. Algo que ver con Seigaku y Fudoumine o algo por el estilo. Bueno… te veo pronto entonces."

(A Ohtori le gustan los teléfonos celulares también. Probablemente por la misma razón que Shishido.)

-----

**>> Grabación Veintiuno:** Hiyoshi Wakashi.

"Este es Hiyoshi Wakashi. No estoy por el momento. Deja un mensaje."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Ohtori Chotarou.

"Um… gracias por el mensaje, Hiyoshi. Perdón, no estoy seguro porqué todos están siendo forzados a pasar por la… _interesante_ grabación de Atobe-san. Shishido-san mencionó algo de Atobe-san planeando algo para el equipo. Supongo que nos veremos ahí ¿huh¡Ja!"

> Mensaje de: Chicas fanáticas aleatorias.

"¡Uwah¡Mira, mira¡Estoy en la máquina contestadora de ese tipo apuesto que jugaba tenis que ví esa vez¡Es tan genial¡Ni siquiera interesa si no ganó¡Sus movimientos eran tan impresionantes y tan, tan geniales!"

"¡Oh por Dios¡Déjame decir algo¡Holaaaa¡Te amo!"

"… ¿A quién esta llamando ahora ustedes dos?"

"¡A ese jugador de tenis realmente impresionante¡Ese muy apuesto de pelo naranjo!"

"¡Y esa cosa de cambios que hacía!"

"… creí que era Wakato Hiroshi de Jousei, no Hiyoshi Wakashi de Hyotei."

"¿Eh¿De verdad!"

"¡Oops¡Perdón¡Número equivocado!"

(Hiyoshi odia su vida y se guarda el deseo de destruir el mundo.)

-----

**>> Grabación Veintidós:** Oshitari Yuushi.

"Hola. Estás hablando al celular de Oshitari Yuushi. Si quieres deja un mensaje después del tono. Oh, también deja tu nombre, número de teléfono y número de la tarjeta de crédito. Después de todo, los servicios de un genio no son gratis. Heh heh…"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Oshitari, Kabaji me acaba de informar que Seigaku esta planeando un día de práctica especial con Fudoumine hoy. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para los titulares de espiar a nuestros rivales¿eh? Reúne a los otros titulares y haz que se junten en la escuela. Encontraremos una forma de llegar a Seigaku desde allí."

> Mensaje de: Mukahi Gakuto.

"Oh, Yuushi. ¿Has sabido algo de Atobe? Quiero saber porqué Jiroh dejó un mensaje tan largo y molesto en mi celular sobre Atobe llevándolo a ver a 'Fuji-kun de Seigaku' de nuevo. Hmph, estoy todo menos interesado en ver a ese personaje '_Kikumaru_' otra vez…"

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Oshitari¿qué clase de calumnia le has hecho al nombre de ore-sama? La gente me sigue preguntando sobre Tezuka de Seigaku. Él _ya tiene_ a su esposa en Seigaku. Ese Fuji… Ahem, ore-sama no aprecia que tu fomentes y desparrames tales rumores… Cierto…"

(A Oshitari le gusta provocar a las personas con su celular.)

-----

**>> Grabación Veintitrés:** Mukahi Gakuto.

"Este es el celular de Mukahi Gakuto. _El_ mejor jugador de tenis acróbata también, debo decir. _Mucho_ mejor que ese principiante Kikumaru de Seigaku, no es que esté refiriéndome a alguien. De hecho, apuesto que si Kikumaru y yo participáramos en un concurso de flexibilidad ahora mismo, _yo_ ganaría, porque _yo_—"

"Oh, solo diles que dejen un mensaje y deja de vocalizar tu obsesión con Kikumaru de una vez."

"… y deja un mensaje después del tono. Para tu información¡no estoy obsesionado con Kikumaru¡Pregúntale a Yuushi¡Estúp—"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Oshitari Yuushi.

"¡Oh¿Preguntando sobre Atobe, Gakuto? Ah, bueno, como se ve todo hasta ahora, Atobe se ha enamorado perdidamente de Tezuka de Seigaku y ha decidido arrastrar al resto de nosotros para espiarlo a él y a todo el equipo. Oh, verdad, Fudoumine estará ahí también. Se supone que nos reunimos en la escuela, así que ayúdame a llamar al resto de los titulares. Supongo que puedes decirles que lleven su bolsos de tenis. Estaremos aburridos una vez que Atobe trate de tener algo con la esposa de Fuji. Ohohoho…"

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo.

"Si Oshitari te llamó, nada de lo que dijo sobre ore-sama es verdad."

> Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji.

"¡Unya¿Qué con tu grabación, nya? Heh¿En realidad creíste que no sería capaz de descubrir quien eras, Mukahi de Hyotei? Nyaha¡Sigue soñando sobre derrotarme¡La Pareja Dorada siempre prevalecerá¡Oishi y yo nos podemos encargar de ti y de tu pareja, nya! Nyahaha…"

Característica Especial: Número Bloqueado>>

(Mukahi se queja de su estúpida característica especial que no sirvió contra el teléfono de Kikumaru y de nuevo ha vuelto a sus bromas telefónicas…)

-----

**>> Grabación Veinticuatro:** Akutagawa Jiroh.

"…"

"Jiroh, despierta y graba el mensaje de tu celular."

"… ¿a-ahh? Oh… uh… este es… el celular de Akutagawa Jiroh. Deja un mensaje y te llamaré de vuelta si es que… uwah… no estoy dormido. ¡Oh¡A menos que seas Fuji-kun de Seigaku o Marui-kun de Rikkai Dai¡Son asombrosos¡Totalmente geniales¡Quiero jugar tenis contra ellos! Tan geniaaaaales… ¡Marui-kun y Fuji-kun son sorprendentes…!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Mukahi Gakuto.

"… ¿Y me dicen a _mi_ obsesionado! Oi, sé que sobre exaltas con esos dos, pero ¿quieres hacerlo un poquito menos obvio¿Qué _pensaría _la gente?"

> Mensaje de: Marui Bunta.

"¿Eh¿Eres tu el tipo que me sigue dejando pasteles en la escuela¡TE… AMO¡Esos son los mejores pasteles que he probado! Yum… eh, pero no estoy muy seguro sobre esas cuerdas y trampas adentro. Sanada no estaba muy contento cuando él y Yanagi me encontraron amarrado antes de la práctica. Hehehe, me encantan las cosas dulces…"

(Akutagawa se pregunta si podría usar su teléfono celular para atrapar a Marui… Puhahah…)

-----

**> Grabación Veinticinco:** Taki Haginosuke.

"¡Hola¡Este es el hermoso teléfono de Taki Haginosuke! Solo porque perdí mi puesto de titular ante Ohtori no significa que ya no sea amado y sin mencionar hermoso! Deja tu nombre y número después del tono para que pueda disfrutar molestándote más tarde. Sankyuu y ten un buen día."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Shishido Ryou.

"Taki, con una grabación como esa, dudo que alguien te quiera llamar otra vez. ¡_No_ eres hermoso¡Te juro que yo era mucho más lindo que tú cuando tenía el pelo largo! … espera, eso fue embarazoso… olvídalo…"

> Mensaje de: Ohtori Chotarou.

"¡Taki-san! No estas todavía enojado por perder tu lugar como titular¿cierto? Lo siento… um… creo…"

> Mensaje de: Oshitari Yuushi.

"Ah, bueno, Atobe dijo que reuniera a los titulares y tu en realidad no eres un titular… ¡oh, bueno! De cualquier forma¿te gustaría venir con los otros regulares a espiar a Seigaku y Fudoumine? Fue idea de Atobe. Bien, si estas interesado, encuéntrate en la escuela con el resto de nosotros. Eso sería todo. ¡Ja!"

(Taki _sabía_ que la gente lo quería.)

-----

**>> Grabación Veintiséis:** Atobe Keigo.

"De alguna manera has sido privilegiado de escuchar la voz de ore-sama en el teléfono celular de ore-sama. Yo, Atobe Keigo, no estoy en este momento para responder tu insignificante llamada. Pero continua y deja tu mensaje después del tono para adorar a ore-sama. Supongo que si eres lo suficientemente afortunado, Kabaji clasificará los mensajes por mi y escogerá los que son lo suficientemente importantes para llamar de vuelta. ¿Verdad, Kabaji?"

"…usu…"

"¡Te falta espíritu, Kabaji! Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Cierto, Kabaji?"

"¡Usu!"

"Mucho mejor. Ahora¿dónde estaba…? Oh, verdad. Ore-sama está ocupado con asuntos más importantes que llamadas telefónicas. Por ejemplo, mi cabello necesita estar listo pronto. Ah, continua y deja tu pequeño mensaje. Puedes ser privilegiado de nuevo por la llamada de ore-sama si eres suficientemente importante, mi pequeño, insignificante subordinado. Eso es todo."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Akutagawa Jiroh.

"…uhhh… Atobe, tu mensaje es tan aburrido. Me da sueño…"

> Mensaje de: Hiyoshi Wakashi.

"… senpai, de nuevo¿Cuál es el punto en llamar?"

> Mensaje de: Oshitari Yuushi.

"¡Bien, bien! Supongo que siempre puedo confiar en ti para hacer sentir a los demás extremadamente pequeños en comparación tuya, Atobe. Ahaha. Ah, bueno, estoy seguro que la lamada telefónica de un genio debe ser valiosa para ti. Si fuera de otra manera no me hubieras llamado tan seguido¿eh? Hmm… ¿o tal vez solo estés sintiéndote solo porque es muy difícil conseguir a Tezuka? Ahahahaha… Que divertido."

> Mensaje de: Mukahi Gakuto.

"Uh… Atobe, no es por ofender, de verdad, pero no pienso que me deba importar sobre lo que hagas… creo. Bueno, diviértete espiando a Tezuka."

> Mensaje de: Kabaji Munehiro.

"…usu."

> Mensaje de: Shishido Ryou.

"¿Qué diablos--! Manera de hacer sentir querida a la gente, Atobe. ¡De verdad estás haciendo que vayamos a espiar a Seigaku y Fudoumine! Yamabuki y St. Rudolph también saben y creo que van a intentar de llegar allá. ¿Se supone que es algún tipo de gran evento? Ah… como sea, entonces. Te veo en la escuela."

> Mensaje de: Ohtori Chotarou.

"Perdón por decirlo, pero no estoy muy seguro porqué fui forzado a llamar… Aunque de alguna manera, la contestadora de tu teléfono me hace sentir un poco extraño, Atobe-san…"

> Mensaje de: Taki Haginosuke.

"¡Oho! Bueno, algunas personas nunca cambian. ¿Escuche de Oshitari que estas planeando espiar a Seigaku y Fudoumine? Estoy seguro de que no te importa que vaya con ustedes, entonces. Esto podría ser interesante."

> Mensaje de: Tezuka Kunimitsu & Fuji Syusuke.

"…Fuji _no_ es mi esposa."

"Eso es cierto, Atobe. Tezuka es _mi_ esposa."

"…Fuji…"

"¿Si, Tezuka?"

"…ve y cambia tu grabación _ahora_."

"Oh, pero me gusta, _cariño_."

"…"

"¿No le darás un beso a tu esposa, Tezuka?"

"…estoy colgando."

"Aww… justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo grabando mensajes."´

"…"

(Atobe disfruta usando su teléfono para hacer sentir insignificantes a los demás al lado de su grandeza.)

--- --- ---

**A/N: **Wow… estoy sorprendida por la recibida que este fic está teniendo. Gracias a todos ;;

Ah… una nota. Siempre tuve problemas con Atobe agradándome, así que discúlpenme si me burlé demasiado de él. ;; Por supuesto no puedo hablar por mi. Aunque creo que Hiyoshi fue el que disfrute más… lo amo, pero no pude evitar burlarme de él XD

Heh, de repente me dieron antojos de escribir Rikkai (desde la aparición de Marui ; ) y esos antojos son más peligrosos que mi antojos de comer chocolate, así que supongo que este fic se extenderá bastante… desde que ya mencioné Yamabuki y St. Rudolph queriendo "espiar" a Seigaku y Fudoumine también. Esto trae de vuelta el conflicto de Kamio, Shinji y Sengoku, por supuesto… cacareo

**Taki** **Haginosuke:** Tercer año en Hyotei. No sé mucho de él. Solo que era titular antes que Ohtori tomara su lugar. Eto… él debería ser el tipo de pelo largo que de alguna manera cae sobre la mitad de su cara. No sé mucho de su personalidad, así que supongo que no puedo adivinar su grupo sanguíneo, pero creo que su cumpleaños era el 29 de Octubre… ;;

Si, damas y caballeros, soy fabulosa XDDD… Ni siquiera sé como sé todas estas cosas oo;; Solo recuerdo que lo tomé en algún momento… creo que esos son los personajes por los que la gente preguntó más. Bueno, no Taki, supongo Creo que él fue el más difícil de caracterizar.

**Sobre el próximo capítulo… **Combinaré a Yamabuki y St. Rudolph porque en verdad que conozco la mitad de cada equipo ;; Me disculpo si esto es de alguna forma les desagrada. Para capítulos futuros, creo que quiero hacer a Rikkai, Rokkaku y Jousei también… XD

¡Eso es todo¡Perdón por las notas largas! V ¡Deja un review si puedes¡Gracias por leer!

**Notitas de Kaori Koneko:** Biiiiien! Tercer capítulo arriba! Me encanta! Tanto el fic, como la respuesta que he recibido de los lectores

Sepan que la autora, por los 8 capítulos que escribió, recibió más de 300 reviews! O.o A ver si aquí logramos algo…. XD

En esta ocasión, gracias a **Valsed**, **Danielle** **Molloy**, **KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**, **hae** **uchiha**, **LadyIceKiller**, **3-CiNdY-3**, **Kizna** **Kazeai**, **Tomoyuki** **Sasaki**, **As Black**, **Morgan-chan**, **Shady10**, **Luhma** **Klein Asakura**, **Noe**, **Suky** y **Aguila** **Fanel**, quienes han dejado unos lindos reviews! Muchísimas gracias, le haré saber a la señorita **yukuro**-san sobre sus comentarios.

**Valsed**: Lamentablemente, el equipo de EU no está… Solo llega hasta Rikkai Dai… pero que bueno que hayas visto todos los capítulos! Yo todavía estoy pegada es Rokkaku… XD.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**: Wee! Que iniciativa por tu parte! Me parece excelente que hayas hecho eso de las fotitos… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo XD Viva el ShinjixKamio! XDDD

**Hae** **uchiha**: Uhm! Vas cerca de los capis que voy yo… estoy esperando que frozen-layer traduzca más ; Bueno, que crees que me pasó con los mensajes de Ibu? Me dio una lata tremenda traducirlos! Era casi insoportable! . Pero bueno…

**Kizna** **Kazeai**: Si, pobre Mori… en realidad, yo tampoco me acordaba que existía U y sobre quien acosa a Kamio, es Sengoku, de Yamabuki .

**As Black**: Si, si! Ahora voy en el capítulo 94… ; Sobre Shinji… fue agotadr traducirlo… tenía ganas de meterle una almohada en la boca! Aunque en verdad compadezco a **yukuro**-san, porque ella fue la que le tuvo que inventar tanto diálogo… Sobre Fuji/Ryo… no me siento con la capacidad de escribir uno… pero talvez busque uno en la sección en inglés para traducirlo!

**AGUILA FANEL**: Perdona, querida, pero el fic es traducido… personalmente no me gusta mucho el Tezuka/Ryoma… prefiero el Todos/Fuji…. XDD . ;

**Shady10**: Wiii! Tu si te acordaste de Mori! Kaori aplaude Sobre Sengoku… en realidad, no sé porque **yukuro**-san lo dice… igual vi algo de onda entre ellos cuando se enfrentaron! XD Ok, tal vez no… pero igual! O talvez pase algo más adelante… te lo haré saber cuando sepa U

Otra vez, muchishishishimas gracias por todos los lindos reviews que han dejado! Como ya dije, se lo haré saber a la autora, y por favor, sigan dejando sus mensajes, me encanta leerlos!

Nota aparte... Si alguien sabe como hacer para que no me rechaze el formato, diganmelo, por favor! Siento que destruyó todo el trabajo que me di con los y >> y las sangrías! TxT


	4. St Rudolph

**Disclaimer:** No sería un pobre escritora de fanfictions si fuera dueña de Tenipuri. No soy Konomi-sensei-sama :DDD

Tenipuri Phone Messages

Por: **yukuro**

**Grabación Veintiocho:** Mizuki Hajime

"Estas hablando al celular de Mizuki Hajime. No estoy en este momento, obviamente. Si eres Yunta, deja un mensaje. No se aceptan mensajes de sobreprotectores, atractivos hermanos mayores con ojos azules, por favor. Bueno, a menos que dicho hermano también le gustaría…"

"Mizuki-san¿qué tanto dices? Tu nariz está sangrando."

"Oh, nada, Yuuta-kun. A-Ah, solo deja un mensaje."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Fuji Yuuta

"Mizuki-san… tu grabación es casi tan mala como la de aniki. Parece que has tenido varias hemorragias nasales últimamente. En verdad no quiero imaginarme para que estas imaginando a aniki… Ugh. Ya me voy."

Mensaje de: Akazawa Yoshirou

"…Bueno, _iba_ a preguntar sobre lo que mencionaste de encontrarte con Shishido de Hyoutei en las canchas públicas, pero tu mensaje… y también está lo de la grabación de Yuuta… Llámame cuando se te ocurra algún plan."

Mensaje de: Kajimoto Takahisa

"Uhm, Mizuki-kun… He estado bastante ocupado con el equipo estos días. No creo que pueda ir a jugar a las canchas públicas pronto –de hecho, no puedo ir más. Como capitán, tengo respon—"

"¡Oigan¡¿Escucharon eso¡El manager de St. Rudolph invitó a Kajimoto a una cita¡Wooo!"

"…Me tengo que ir. ¡_Wakato_!"

Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

"¿Quién demonios eres y como te atreves a provocar a mi hermano! Te voy a destruir. Yarou."

(Mizuki nota que su pequeño plan parece no funcionar… sweatdrop)

---

**Grabación Veintinueve:** Yanagisawa Shinya

"Este es el celular de Yanagisawa Shinya, da ne. No estoy en este momento, da ne. ¡Deja tu mensaje, da ne! Todas las jóvenes y Atsushi, les llamaré de vuelta, da ne. Especialmente si eres linda da ne…"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Kisarazu Atsushi

"… a veces, me preocupo por ti, Yanagisawa… y tu grabación me da más de una razón para hacerlo. No soy una chica, incluso si antes tenía el pelo largo. Oh, bueno si aún estás interesado, tengo un hermano gemelo que… es algo… lindo. Ahaha… solo bromeaba. No te puedo vender mi hermano mayor. Por cierto, en verdad no he visto a ninguna chica llamándote. Ha, a menos que quieras contar a Mizuki. Sore ja, ne."

Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"Oi¿nande? Nande, nande… ¿Por qué siempre dices 'da ne' después de cada frase¿Lo haces porque crees que es gracioso¿Nande? Es como el tipo de Hyoutei con su 'usu'¿cierto?"

Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"…llama a tu pequeño compañero de dobles. Vamos a Seigaku."

Mensaje de: Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru & Echizen Ryoma

"¿Eh¡Oi, Echizen¡Este no es el servicio de entrega de pizzas¡Me diste el número equivocado!"

"Mada mada da ne."

"¡No me 'mada mada da ne'es!"

"Fshuu… ¿no estás dejando un mensaje?"

"Oh, verdad. ¡Oh! Este es ese tipo de St. Rudolph… ¡Yanagisawa¡Oye, oye¡Todavía tenemos que terminar nuestro juego¡Yo quería jugar más!"

"No voy a jugar dobles contigo otra vez… Fshuu…"

"¡Cállate, Mamushi! Oye, Yanagisawa, te tengo una pregunta. No quiero ser rudo, pero ¿por qué siempre dices _eso_¡Es tan molesto¡De hecho Mamushi y yo concordamos en eso!"

"Mada mada da ne."

"¡AGH¡Incluso está empezando a molestar con Echizen¡Y se supone que es _más fácil_ lidear con él porque es tan lindo!"

"Mada ma—…"

"…fshuu…"

"… voy a colgar antes que diga más cosas vergonzosas en la máquina contestadora de alguien más."

"¿Qué dijiste sobre mi, Momo-senpai!"

"¡LALALA¡Estoy colgando, Echizen¡No escuchaste nada de lo que dije!"

"Momoshiro es un idiota… fshuu…"

(Yanagisawa se pregunta porque ninguna chica lindo lo llama a pesar de su deslumbrante apariencia.)

---

**Grabación treinta:** Kisarazu Atsushi

"Este es el celular de Kisarazu Atsushi –si, en realidad _si_ tengo un hermano gemelo mayor. No estoy disponible en este momento, así que deja un mensaje si quieres. Um… Yanagisawa, mantente fuera de problemas. No puedo sacarte de apuros todo el tiempo. Ja."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Yanagisawa Shinya

"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso, Atsushi da ne! Sabes que _nunca_ me meto en problemas. Hmph, da ne. Además, siempre puedo conseguir que Yuuta me saque de apuros da ne. Oh, verdad, da ne. ¿Escuchaste sobre el gran evento en Seigaku da ne? Mizuki quiere arruinar su práctica da ne…"

Mensaje de: Kisarazu Ryou

"Atsushi, kaa-san quiere que vuelvas a casa este fin de semana. Ella piensa que no estás 'cuidandote' por allá. ¿Y a que te refieres con que 'en verdad _si_' tienes un hermano gemelo mayor? Por acá no me creen que _yo_ tenga un hermano gemelo menor. Como sea. Te veo el fin de semana."

Mensaje de: Saeki Kojirou

"¡Kisarazu-otouto¿Cómo has estado desde que te fuiste? El equipo extraña tu linda rostro. Tu ani si que tiene un temperamento fuerte estos días. Hahah… Por cierto¡mantén un ojo sobre Yuuta por mi¡Ja!"

(Kisarazu--… intentemos eso de nuevo. Kisarazu _Atsushi_ desea saber porque aún se molesta con esto)

---

**Grabación treintaiuno: **Akazawa Yoshirou

"Este es el teléfono de Akazawa Yoshirou. Estoy ocupado por el momento porque _Mizuki_ me puso a practicar dobles con Kaneda. ¡AAAGGGHHHHH¡Odio los dobles¡Soy un jugador de _singles_, maldición! No es que tenga algún problema con Kaneda. Como que me agrada ese chico. Tal vez Yuuta también. … deja un mensaje."

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"Akazawa, sobre encontrarme con Shishido, escuché que Seigaku y Fudoumine van a tener prácticas juntos, con Hyotei espiando. Hyotei tiene una buena idea, yo pienso. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ir y recolectar información para destruir a Fuji Syu—digo, Seigaku. No sería malo reunir información de Fudoumine y Hyotei también…"

Mensaje de: Kaneda Ichirou

"Yo… ¡lo siento, Akazawa-buchou¡Por culpa mía, tienes que jugar dobles! Siento ser tu compañero. ¡Por favor, no te enfades!"

(Akazawa se pregunta cuando su equipo comenzó a ser tan molesto.)

---

**Grabación Treintaidos: **Nomura Takuya

"E-etto… este es Nombra Takuya. No estoy en este momento… probablemente jugando tenis. Mi equipo me da miedo. Fuji-otouto—"

"¿COMO ME LLAMASTE!"

"¡Y-Yuuta¡Dije Yuuta! … C-Creo que me iré ahora…"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Fuji Yuuta

"¡Solo porque aniki es 'tensai Fuji Syusuke' y de _cierta forma _me agrada no significa que deba ser conocido solo por ser su hermano¡Soy _Yuuta_¡Entiéndelo, tú! …borra este mensaje después de que lo hayas escuchado. No… ¡solo bórralo¡Bórralo ya! Dije cosas sobre mi hermano que… ¡aghh!"

Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"… oh, _supongo_ que puedes venir con nosotros también. Llama a Kaneda, nos juntamos en las canchas de tenis. Vamos a Seigaku."

(Nomura desea no estar en un equipo tan espeluznante)

---

**Grabación Treintaitres: **Kaneda Ichirou

"¡Estas hablando con Kaneda Ichirou! Perdón por no atender sus llamadas, todos. Deja un mensaje si es necesario…"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Akazawa Yoshirou

"¡Oye¡¿Prestaste atención a mi mensaje¡Dije, específicamente que, 'no es que tenga algún problema con Kaneda'¡Presta atención cuando hablo¡¿Cómo se supone que podamos jugar dobles!"

Mensaje de: Nomura Takuya

"¡Kaneda¡Tu eres el único al que puedo llamar y sentirme a salvo! Mizuki quiere que nos reunamos en las canchas de tenis. Algo de ir a Seigaku… Me pregunto como Fu—Yuuta va a reaccionar sobre su hermano."

(Kaneda desea poder bajarle el volumen al mensaje de Akazawa)

---

**Grabación Treintaicuatro:** Fuji Yuuta

"Este es Fuji Yuuta. En realidad, este es Yuuta. Solo Yuuta. De hecho, empecemos de nuevo. Este es el celular de Yuuta. Estoy ocupado en este momento porque—oww… estoy tan adolorido por el entrenamiento… Como sea, estoy ocupado y no puedo atender el teléfono, lo siento. Aniki, por favor deja de llamar a las tres de la madrugada. No voy a ser acosado."

"Oh¡Yuuuuuuta-kuuuun¡Es hora de tu entrenamiento físico!"

"Pero, Mizuki-san… acabo de terminar…"

"Oh no, no lo hiciste. Necesito supervisarte. Si no te vi, no cuenta. ¿Quieres derrotar a Fuji Syusuke, cierto!"

"…Mizuki-san, mi celular está grabando…"

"… ¿En serio, ahora? Ahem, bueno, apresúrate y termina. No puedes salirte de tu entrenamiento tan fácil, Yuuta-kun."

"Um… cierto… Deja un mensaje después del tono. Aniki, supongo que no vas a dejar de llamarme¿verdad?"

"¡Yuuta-kun!"

"…¡ya voy!"

-- Mensajes --

Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"¡Ahaha…! Yuuta-kun, tu mensaje es tan divertido de escuchar. Eso le enseñara a ese Fuji Syusuke-kun… ¡Bueno! Buenas noticias, supongo. Ven a juntarte con el resto del equipo en frente de las canchas de tenis en cuanto puedas. Vamos a ir visitar a la gran práctica de Seigaku. Fudoumine y Hyotei van a estar allá, se supone. ¡Sale y encuéntranos ahora!"

Mensaje de: Yanagisawa Shinya

"¡Oho, Yuuta da ne¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento físico estás haciendo da ne? _Es_ entrenamiento de tenis¿cierto¡Quiero tener un partido de tenis contigo da ne! Heh, me pregunto que pensará tu hermano de esto da ne…"

Mensaje de: Kisarazu Atsushi

"Hmm… Ya veo porque ese tipo estaba preocupado por ti. Bueno, eh, de seguro que ya sabes lo de ir a Seigaku. Oh, cierto. Cuando trates con Mizuki, no te esfuerces tanto… y si algo pasa, supongo que un buen puñetazo va a ayudar. Parece que eres bueno en eso. Tal vez sea bueno mantener a tu hermano fuera de esto esta vez. Por mucho que deteste admitirlo, _si_ necesitamos a Mizuki en el equipo. Te veo pronto"

Mensaje de: Nomura Takuya

"Yo… creo que ahora me asustas más…"

Mensaje de: Akazawa Yoshirou

"¡Yuuta! No dejes que te pase nada malo con Mizuki. Tu eres uno de esos chicos que realmente me agradan. ¡Te necesitamos para llevar el equipo de tenis de St. Rudolph el próximo año! Si tu 'entrenamiento' se sale de tu alcance¡usa tu raqueta¡Sierve para más de un propósito!"

Mensaje de: Saeki Kojirou

"Oh… Me alegro que tengas dos senpais que te cuiden por allá, Yuuta. Ten a Yanagisawa y Kisarazu-otouto haciendo sus trabajos de senpai¿eh? Heh, Yuuta… No dudo porque Syusuke siempre anda preocupado de ti todo el tiempo. Cuídate también. ¡Syusuke está destinado a ir detrás de tu 'Mizuki-san' tarde o temprano¡Ja!"

Mensaje de: Echizen Ryoma

"¿Tu eres el tipo al que vencí hace un tiempo, verdad¿No eres tu el hermano menor de Fuji-senpai?"

Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

"… lo voy a matar, Yuuta. Solo espera por mi ahí mismo. ¿Ves por qué te llamo todo el tiempo? Tienes demasiadas _malas influencias_ por allá. Ven a casa más seguido. Tu aniki te extraña mucho. Nee-san también. Llama a papás de vez en cuando, pero… Yuuta, yo lo mataré por ti. Ano kuso yarou…"

(Yuuta se pregunta porque diablos todo el mundo se preocupa tanto. ¡Es _solo_ entrenamiento de pesas!)

--- --- ---

**A/N:** x.x;; notablemente, he cambiado de opinión… eh¡gomen! Este capítulo es más corto que los demás. me mantuvo estancada por un rato. Sé que la mayoría de los fans no conocen gran parte de los personajes y solo conocen los principales. Espero que Yuuta-kun haya ofrecido suficiente entretenimiento para este capítulo x Probablemente me burlé de Mizuki más de lo que pretendía lol

**Yamabuki** y **Jousei **siguen… tengo mi sesión de tortura para Yamabuki muy bien planeada en mi cabeza…

**Notas de la traductora:** Pheeew! Otro capítulo más… Lo siento mucho! –se esconde- TT Estuve algo ocupada… pero cuando volví a leer los reviews que me han dejado… me acordé que hay mucha gente esperando por esto XDD Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada… Bueno, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de no es el mejor de todos, pero sin duda es igualmente entretenido, gracias a Yuuta y Fuji XDDD

**haeuchiha:** Wee! Gracias por el review XD Últimamente me está empezando a gustar Atobe… todo gracias a Kazuki Katou, nuestro Atobe de Tenimyu! Kyaaaa! Es tan lindooo! XD Y ahora me gusta Tezuka… y AtoTezu… .;; Lo cual me moverá a probablemente, empezar a buscar un AtoTezu para traducir XD

Sobre lo de Kamio… no sé… pero me parece que fue en el campamento invitacional cuando Sengoku empezó a molestar a Kamio con lo de 'Rhythm-kun'… Ah! Y si no tienes que ver, y sigues obsesionada con Tenipuri… te recomiendo que veas los musicales en youtube! Son geniales… y tiene mucho fanservice! XDDDD

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado… no tiene Atobe… pero tiene Yuuta ;; y muchas gracias de nuevo! Ya llevo 59 reviews… por 3 capítulos… me parece genial! n.n

**Shady10:** Gracuas por tu review! Hmm… sobre el formato… supongo que me estoy acostumbrado a que se destruya cuando lo subo… ; Pero me deprime u.u; Bueno! Tienes todo mi apoyo si vas a hacer un fic de tenipuri! (y más si es yaoi XDDDD)

Todos/Fuji? XDDDD Lo siento, no se lee como quiero que suene ;;; me refiero a que cualquier persona con Fuji va bien XDD Pero… ya no me gusta tanto el Fuji/Todos… de hecho no me gusta el FujiRyo o el FujiEiji… ; Ahora me empecé a obsesionar con Tezuka… XD

**LadyIceKiller:** Gracias por tu reviiiiiiew! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Bueno, sin duda, Atobe tiene muchas fans… XD Veremos mucho más Oresama en el epílogo, que está genial! XD Disculpa la demora…

**Valsed:** Ten por seguro que traduciré más fics donde aparezca Fuji, porque lo adoro tanto como tu! XDD y a Mitsu también… X3 Los de Rokkaku y Rikkai ya vienen! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Ah, por cierto… tengo un fic de Fuji que traducí hace un tiempo… 'It'sFuji', es de Fuji, obviamente XD Gracias por tu review

**Seiji:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review Espero que sigas leyendo!

**AkatsukiKOu: **Ya lo habías leído? En inglés? O.O Bueno, es inevitable… seguramente recibí más reviews ahora porque era Hyotei XDD Hyotei tiene muchas fans… y es comprensible… con Atobe, Jiroh, Shishido, Ohtori, Oshitari… -suspiro- XD Gracias por el review!

**As Black:** Concuerdo contigo… cualquier cosa que no sea Sakuno/Ryoma… XDD Aunque estoy feliz, porque últimamente la sección en español de tenipuri ha crecido mucho! Es genial… encontrar AtoTezu, TezuFuji, bastante buenos… XD Bueno, espero que este capítulo, que es de te guste más. Gracias por el review!

**Nasaki:** Te confieso que a mi también me encanta como Atobe persigue a Tezuka… lo encuentro adorable! XD Y bueno, si tiene algunas razones para sentirse superior… pero ya sabes que Oresama le pone color y se cree más de la cuenta siempre XDD Aquí esta el capi de con tu Mizuki XDD (o cosa púrpura, como Fuji le llama). Gracias por el review n.n

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne:** No, no mueras así x.X No puedes comer dulces cuando leas crack como este XD Además, me faltaría tu review… me encantan los reviews o.o; Sobre el formato… te diste un vuelta por está el original? Mucho más ordenado que el mio, por eso me quejo XDD Me deprime que se desordene tanto… ; pero, es lo que hay XD Gracias por tu review, y siento la demora!

**Géminis no Ale-san: **Atobe es un diva! XD Le pone color el hombre… pero me encanta como persigue y como se interesa por Tezuka n.n Que bueno que te haya gustado… el fic es traducido, eh? Todo el crédito para la gran yukuro-san! Ojalá pudiera hacer algo así… u.U;;; Solo me limito a traducir para que más personas lo puedan disfrutar XD Ah! El capítulo de Rikkai ya viene! Es el penúltimo… pero esta buenisimo, asi que espera! Gracias por tu review

**Puroppu:** Wee! Si, en realidad Hyotei es un buen equipo… y hasta Kabaji se lleva algo de crédito XD (Y la voz sexy de Oshitari… ) Otra fan de Rikkai? Ya viene! XD También es un equipo adorable! Amo a Yukimura, Niou y Gen-chan XD Aquí ya está el de espero que haya gustado! Gracias por el review!

**Kleo Neem:** Ya viene los de Rokkaku y Rikkai, calma XD Hay muchas personas que lo esperan con ansias… y entiendo, son dos equipos muy divertidos! XD A mi también me encanta Saeki! Itsuki, si no me equivoco es el de las bromas fomes XDD Ah! Y Marui, el de los dulces y el chicle XD Gracias por tu review!

**Morgan-chan:** No te hecho la culpa… Pero deberías tener la historia en story alert, para que ff-net te avise XDD Y si que eres una buena fan del fic y de yukuro-san! Gracias por todos los reviews, me encanta leerlos

**Niku Black: **Gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo! Y bueno, disculpa la tardanza! ;;

**Shibahime:** Bueno, gracias por el review, pero una vez más, digo que este fanfic es traducido… porque yo no me encuentro capaz de hacer algo tan genial XDDD Yukuro-san y su cabecita…! Fue ella y toda su genialidad, yo solo soy un intermediaria XD

**Ayacrawford-Reichan: **Lo sigo traduciendo! Hasta el final n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien…! Ya se viene lo pesado.. Rikkai y Rokkaku, claro después de Yamabuki y Jousei! Gracias por tu review!

**Saya Asakura:** Wee! Gracias, estoy intentando traducirlo fielmente, sin que pierda su sentido. Ojala sigas dejando reviews.. y… todos sabemos que Fuji es pura genialidad XD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviewwwws! Me encanta leerlos, y Yukuro-san también está al tanto de todo! Y está muy feliz también XD Sigan dejando sus comentarios, por favor, que gracias a ellos es que sigo traduciendo! Y bueno… como ya leyeron allá arriba, ahora se viene Yamabuki y Jousei!


	5. Yamabuki y Jousei

**Disclaimer:** Yuku desearía que Tenipuri fuera suyo… no que alguna vez pudiese pasar. Aww… o.o

Tenipuri Phone Messages

Por: Yukuro

**>> Grabación Treintaicinco:** Dan Taichi.

"¡Da da da dan! Este es el celular de Dan Taichi desu. Lo siento mucho, pero no estoy para responder la llamada en este momento, desu. ¡Estoy practicando tenis con entusiasmo para que pronto pueda jugar tan bien como el asombroso Echizen-kun de Seigaku desu¡De seguro haré que Akutsu-senpai este orgulloso de mi, desu! E-Etto desu ne… Entonces solo déjame un mensaje… desu."

-->>Mensajes--

> Mensaje de: Sengoku Kiyosumi & Muromachi Touji

"¡Ah, Dan-kun! Eres tan adorable. Ven a jugar con nii-chan alguna vez. ¡Quiero jugar tenis contigo!"

"…Sengoku-san, suenas como un viejo pervertido."

"Hahah ¡era sólo una broma, Muromachi-kun!"

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que sonaste espeluznante hace un rato, Sengoku-san…"

"¡Como sea, Dan-kun! Escuché que te encontraste con algunas personas en las pistas callejeras. ¿Alguna idea para hoy¡Estaré esperando tu llamada ¡Ja!"

> Mensaje de: Akutsu Jin

"Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para llamarme, Taichi. Más te vale llamarme y contarme de que va todo esto. Mencionando a ese pendejo de Seigaku… Llámame inmediatamente. ¿Entendiste?"

> Mensaje de: Katou Kachirou & Mizuno Katsuo & Horio Satoshi

"¡Sugoi, Dan-kun! Estaba sorprendido cuando escuché sobre el plan de Seigaku de obtener los celulares ¡pero no sabía que otras escuelas también los tenían! Debe ser genial…"

"¡Oh, Dan-kun! Kachirou-kun y yo esperamos que puedas venir para que juguemos tenis otra vez. Quizás nos puedas enseñar alguna de las cosas que has aprendido."

"Si, y yo, Horio-sama, con mis dos años de experiencia en tenis les enseñaré gustosamen—"

"¡Horio-kun¡No te preguntamos a ti!"

"¡Pero tengo dos años de experiencia en tenis¡_Dos años_!"

"Horio-kun, ya has sido derrotado por Dan-kun …"

"¡Eso fue porque estaba sorprendido!"

"¡No digas cosas tan terribles, Horio-kun¡_Aún_ no puedes derrotar a Dan-kun¡Dan-kun¡Deberías venir a practicar tenis con nosotros para probarlo¡Sabes donde encontrarnos!"

"¡Ja ne!"

(¡Dan se siente halagado por la cantidad de llamadas que ha recibido, desu!)

---

**>> Grabación treintaiseis:** Muromachi Touji

"Este es el teléfono de Muromachi Touji. No estoy para responder tu llamada, así que deja un mensaje y te devolveré el llamado una vez que Sengoku-san deje de arrastrarme con él. En verdad debería ir con Minami-san. Sengoku-san es el vice-capitán, después de todo…"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Dan Taichi

"¡Muromachi-senpai! Le acabo de preguntar a Minami-buchou sobre el encuentro con Seigaku desu. Escuché que Fudoumine, Hyotei, y iban a ir a practicar o algo así desu. He estado llamando a los otros titulares del equipo para contarles sobre esto también, desu. ¿Puedes asistir hoy¡Espero que si, desu!"

> Mensaje de: Minami Kentarou

"Ah, quizás ya hayas escuchado sobre el encuentro con Seigaku de Dan o de Sengoku. Supongo que apareceremos sorpresivamente, haha… ¡Bueno¡Es una buena oportunidad¡Te veo en un rato!"

> Mensaje de: Nitobe Inakichi & Kita Ichimura

"Oi, Muromachi. Kita y yo estábamos hablando sobre algo hace un rato. Pero eso nos estaba llevando a ningún lado, así que decidimos llamarte y preguntarte sobre algo."

"Oh, pregúntale de una vez, Nitobe. Esto fue tu idea."

"¡Pero tu estabas igual de curioso!"

"…ya, ya."

"¡Bien¡Oye, Muromachi¡¿Cómo es que ves a través de esas gafas oscuras todo el día¡Es genial!"

"¡Incluso las usas bajo techo¿¡Puedes ver?!"

"Es tan genial…"

"Si…"

(Muromachi suspira ante la rareza de sus compañeros)

---

**>> Grabación Treintaisiete:** Minami Kentarou

"¡Yo! Has llamado a Minami Kentarou. Estoy ocupado en este momento, así que por favor deja un mensaje. Heh, si me necesitas en algún lado, probablemente estaré practicando dobles con Higashikata. Oh, y para Kamio-kun de Fudoumine¡soy el capitán de Yamabuki¡No te olvides de mi esta vez! Haha ¡Sengoku no te ha olvidado!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"Eh, este es Kamio de Fudoumine. Disculpa esa vez… Pero en verdad no sabía quién eras. Ni siquiera estoy seguro cómo conocía a Sengoku-san… Oh, verdad, tu eres el capitán de Sengoku-san ¿no? Uhm ¿puedes decirle que deje de llamarme? Mi mejor amigo como que se pone nervioso cada vez que llama… Gracias…"

> Mensaje de: Dan Taichi

"¡Minami-buchou! Este es Dan desu. ¿Así que si vamos a ir donde Seigaku, entonces¡Uwaaah¡No puedo esperar por ver a Echizen-kun jugar desu¡Ya debe haber mejorado mucho desu¡Voy a ir a practicar desu!"

> Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"Tu eres el capitán de Yamabuki ¿cierto? Bien. Este es Mizuki de Tengo un asunto que discutir contigo. Los colores de tu uniforme no contrastan bien. El verde, naranja y amarillo emiten un efecto Irlandés. ¡Esto es Japón¡Elige nuevos colores! Sería feliz ayudándote con los nuevos colores."

> Mensaje de: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"¡Ooooooh, Minami! Seigaku _y_ Fudoumine¿eh¡Que suerte¡Podré ver a Omoshirou-kun jugar tenis otra vez, y la expresión nerviosa de Rhythm-kun de una sola vez! Gracias por la gran oportunidad, heh. De cualquier manera¡ustedes Jimmies más les vale practicar mucho para jugar contra Seigaku otra vez! Ah, soy tan afortunado…"

(Minami se pregunta otra vez porque tuvo que escoger al todo-molestoso Sengoku para ser su vice-capitán.)

---

**>> Grabación Treintaiocho:** Akutsu Jin

"Akutsu da. No dejes un mensaje o te voy a golpear. Yarou."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kawamura Takashi

"Um, Akutsu. Espero que estés bien. Me sorprendí cuando escuché que tu también tenías un teléfono celular. ¡Ahora podemos mantenernos en contacto! Mantente fuera de problemas ¿está bien?"

--> Respuesta automática:

"¡¿No te dije que no dejaras un mensaje?! Sé dónde vives…"

> Mensaje de: Dan Taichi

"¡Akutsu-senpai! He estado esforzándome mucho, desu. Espero que puedas estar con nosotros cuando vayamos a Seigaku hoy, desu. ¡Espero que pueda mostrarte cuanto me he esforzado para jugar tenis como Echizen-kun¡Espero que consideres venir desu!"

--> Respuesta automática:

"¡¿Dejaste un mensaje otra vez?! Te voy a cazar…"

> Mensaje de: Sengoku Kiyosumi

"¡Ooh¡Akutsu! Tu grabación es tan graciosa, haha. Ya te imagino haciendo algo como eso… Así que ¿vienes con el resto del equipo hoy? Aunque hayas dejado el club ¡será una buena oportunidad¡Seigaku…! Ah, el color de la suerte de hoy es el azul. ¡Te veo más tarde!"

--> Respuesta automática:

"Teme… ¿¡Ignoraste mi advertencia otra vez¡No me importa quién seas, te voy a mandar directo al infierno!"

--Característica especial: Respuestas automáticas personalizadas para los mensajes--

(Akutsu nota que es siempre es la misma gente molestosa que ignora sus advertencias.)

---

**>> Grabación Treintainueve:** Sengoku Kiyosumi

"¡Este es el teléfono de Sengoku Kiyosumi! Disculpa que haya perdido tu llamada… ¡o tal vez soy afortunado porque lo hice¡Heheh! jodan, jodan ¡Deja un mensaje después del beep! Oh, y Rhythm-kun de Fudoumine ¡te quiero ver de nuevo! Hahah, te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas…"

"Sengoku-san… ¿qué estás grabando en tu mensaje?"

"Heh, nada interesante. ¡Deja un mensaje¡Sore ja!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Minami Kentarou & Higashikata Masami

"¡Oi, Sengoku¿No te he dicho millones de veces que no nos llames 'los Jimmies' en público¡Es un poco embarazoso¿¡Cierto, Higashikata?!"

"¡Cierto, cierto!"

"Agh… así que te disculpo esta vez. ¡Ve a alistarte para el encuentro en Seigaku! Escuché que un montón de escuelas van hacia allá para espiar y todo eso. Fudoumine fue invitado, Atobe de Hyotei está planeando en llevar a su equipo para aplastar…"

"Mizuki de también lleva a su equipo."

"¡Aaah…¡Esto va a ser inmenso¡Yamabuki no perderá esta vez¡Incluso si Sengoku _esta_ acosando a ese de segundo año de Fudoumine!"

"Cier--… ¿Acosando?"

"Nada."

> Mensaje de: Nitobe Inakichi & Kita Ichimura

"¡Oh! Sengoku afortunado ¿¡eres tan suertudo como para obtener una cita con alguien de segundo?!"

"Oye, Nitobe… ¿'Rhythm-_kun_' no es un chico¿Ese pelirrojo de Fudoumine que es muy rápido—el vice-capitán?"

"…oh, verdad. Hmm… que interesante… Quizás es como esas veces en las que bromea de forma extraña sobre Dan-kun…"

"Si tu lo dices…"

> Mensaje de: Kamio Akira

"¡¿E-Eh?! Sengoku-san, _por favor_… Um, creo que estaría bien que alguna vez juguemos tenis. _Con nuestros equipos_, por supuesto. Por cierto, he querido decírtelo varias veces, el nombre de mi equipo es Fudou_mine_¡no Fudou_san_! Oh, cierto… y si no te importa ¿puedes regresar la agenda telefónica de Shinji? No está muy contento con que te la llevaras. Nada más pasó entre ustedes ¿cierto? Porque… bueno, Shinji no se aleja más de dos metros de radio de mi. Verdad… tal vez sólo deberías devolver la agenda. Gracias."

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"Oh. Eres es molestoso-chico-afortunado-de-Yamabuki-que-robo-mi-teléfono-de-mi-agenda-telefónica. Deberías regresarme mi agenda telefónica. Es grosero tomar las cosas de los demás. Eres tan descortés. Deja de llamar a Kamio. Kamio es mi mejor amigo, así que no dejaré que lo sigas llamando porque es tan fastidioso. Además, lo conocí antes que tu. Él es mío… eres tan fastidioso… si eres tan afortunado deberías encontrar a otra persona más que no sea Kamio que es menor que tú y que va a una escuela diferente y es _mi_ mejor amigo…. hmph… estúpido afortunado…"

(Sengoku disfruta mucho usar su teléfono.)

---

**>> Grabación Cuarenta: **Tanaka Youhei & Kouhei

"Este es el teléfono—"

"—de Tanaka Youhei—"

"—y Kouhei."

"El equipo nos hizo compartir teléfonos porque somos gemelos y—"

"—la gente apenas nos puede distinguir porque ¡me siguen llamando 'Youhei' y yo soy _Kouhei_! Así que el equipo pensó—"

"—hacernos _compartir_ un teléfono para que la gente solo dejara mensajes para los dos en un teléfono. No sé que le pasa a la gente. ¡Kouhei y yo no—"

"—nos parecemos en nada ¡Incluso tenemos colores de pelo diferentes! En serio ¿qué—"

"—le pasa a la gente¡No somos _tan_ confundibles como gemelos¡Ni siquiera hacemos cosas de gemelos!"

"¡Zenzen!"

"Bueno, solo sigan y dejen un mensaje entonces."

"No olviden especificar para quién de nosotros es, si es que recuerdan."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kajimoto Takahisa

"Youhei, Kouhei, recién fui informado de un gran evento en Seigaku. Oishi invitó a nuestro equipo para una práctica. Creo que escuché algo sobre Fudoumine también. Nos juntamos en la escuela tan pronto como les llegue este mensaje. Los veo más tarde."

> Mensaje de: Kisarazu Atsushi

"Huh. Probablemente no me conozcan. Aunque entiendo perfectamente su dolor de gemelos. Tengo un gemelo también… excepto que ahora asistimos a escuelas diferentes. Hmm… nunca se me ocurrió lo del color de pelo. Quizás deberíamos intentar eso…"

"¡Ni siquiera _pienses_ en cambiar tu adorable color de pelo, Atsushi da ne!"

"¿…De dónde apareciste?"

> Mensaje de: Wakato Hiroshi

"¡Oh, Youhei, Kouhei¿Ustedes dos quieren unirse a mi grupo de animadores también? Últimamente, no están siendo lo suficientemente entusiastas para lo divino. ¡Estoy reclutando! Ahora, si pudiese hacer que Kajimoto agite un cartel que diga 'Amo a Wakato'… heh heh…"

(¡Tanaka-futago quieren sus teléfonos separados!)

---

**>> Grabación Cuarentaiuno:** Kajimoto Takahisa

"Estás llamando a Kajimoto Takahisa. No puedo responder tu llamada en este momento, sumimasen deshita. Por favor, deja un mensaje después del tono y te llamaré tan pronto como me desocupe. Gracias."

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Oishi Syuichirou

"¡Kajimoto¡Este es Oishi de Seigaku! Me alegra saber que puedan unirse a nosotros en la práctica. De esta forma podremos jugar dobles también. ¡Gracias de nuevo por hacernos este favor!"

> Mensaje de: Shinjyou Reiji

"Escuché de nuestra práctica con Seigaku de Hanamura-sensei. Ella dice que quieres que convenzas a Echizen-kun de transferirse a Jousei. Hmph. Aunque no veo el punto…"

> Mensaje de: Wakato Hiroshi

"¡Hoi, Kajimoto! Seigaku ¿eh¡Hanamura-sensei debe estar feliz de poder ver a Echizen-kun otra vez! Oh, cierto ¡¿_tu_ quieres unirte a mi grupo de animadores también?! Aaah… Solo quisiera que pudiéramos ver a nuestro querido buchou en falda. Hahah… ¡no te verías mal! Uh… eso fue inoportuno. No me metí en problemas ¿cierto? Oh, verdad… ¡más te vale no ir a esa cita con el manager de St. Rudolph¡Yo-- digo, el equipo te necesita más que él! …Voy a colgar."

> Mensaje de: Mizuki Hajime

"¡Ah, Kajimoto-kun¡Zanen deshita! Estoy tan decepcionado que no podamos jugar en las canchas de tenis callejero pronto. Jugar dobles contigo fue muy entretenido. Haha… ¡No olvides seguir llamándome¡Te estaré esperando!"

(Kajimoto no tiene comentarios sobre los mensajes que recibió.)

---

**>> Grabación Cuarentaidos:** Wakato Hiroshi

"¡Estas llamando al sorprendente, hermoso, sexy Wakato Hiroshi-sama¡Dejen su mensaje, chicas¡Les devolveré el llamado tan pronto como me sea posible! Oh, y chicos… umm… Supongo que también pueden dejar un mensaje. Aunque no estoy disponible para citas. ¡Hahaha¡Ja!"

-->>Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kiriyama Daichi

"¡Wakato-san¡Tus fans se volvieron locas después de nuestro último torneo y atacaron al jugador de singles tres contra el cual jugaste! Quizás no deberías estar reclutando a tanta gente… Eh, aunque esa es sólo mi opinión, Wakato-san…"

> Mensaje de: Kajimoto Takahisa

"¡W-_Wakato_¿¡A que te referías con eso de la falda?! Creo que tienes suficientes animadores. A veces me preocupo mucho por ti… ¡_no_ fui invitado a una cita por Mizuki-kun! Él sólo quería jugar tenis… uhm… creo. El equipo necesita un poco más de entrenamiento, así que no tengo tiempo para holgazanear. ¿Por cierto, por qué estás tan preocupado? A-Ah… te veo en Seigaku…"

> Mensaje de: Tanaka Youhei & Kouhei

"Wakato-san, admitiré que creo que eres genial…"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Youhei, pero Wakato-san ¡también somos del equipo¿¡No crees que ya media escuela son suficientes chicas chillando con carteles gritando tu nombre?!"

"¡Quiero pertenecer al equipo de animadores de Kajimoto-buchou!"

"¡Oye¡Esa fue _mi_ idea!"

"¡No lo fue!"

"¡Si lo fue!"

> Mensaje de: Fans desconocidas

"¡Kyaa¡Wakato-kun¡Ya nos encargamos de ese chico horrible que se atrevió a ganar un juego contra ti!"

"¡Nadie derrota a Wakato-kun!"

"¡Kyaaaaaaaa!"

(Wakato está contento de ahora tener otra forma para recibir el amor y la atención de sus muchos fans devotos.)

--- --- ---

Rokkaku y Rikkaidai siguen

Tres capítulos más…

Disculpen por la demora en traducir. A decir verdad, me quedé pegada… probablemente porque Yamabuki y Jousei no son para nada mis favoritos… Pero Ahora que siguen Rokkaku, Rikkai y luego el gran final…!

De nuevo, disculpen, probablemente se cansaron de esperar, y la mayoría ya fue a leer la versión original… No los culpo, pero por lo menos espero que esta traducción sirva para algunos, porque o sino sería trabajo en vano¿no?

Como sea, voy a seguir traduciendo fics aparte de este… pero también me gustaría saber si están dispuestos a leer los fics que traduzca, porque, como ya dije, o sino sería trabajo para nada, cierto?

Bueno, gracias por leer X3


	6. Rokkaku

>>** Grabación cuartenta y tres: **Aoi Kentarou

"¡KONNICHIWA¡ESTE ES EL TELÉFONO DE AOI KENTAROU¡DISCULPA QUE NO ESTÉ EN ESTE MOMENTO PARA ATENDER TU LLAMADA, PERO DEJA UN MENSAJE Y TE LLAMARÉ DE VUELTA TAN PRONTO COMO ME SEA POSIBLE¡AHORA VOY A VOLVER A PRACTICAR TENIS¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ EL PARTIDO CONTRA ECHIZEN-KUN DE VERDAD QUE ME IMPRESIONÓ¡VOY A ESFORZARME MUCHO AHORA¡DEJA UN MENSAJE!"

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Echizen Ryoma

"Tienes una voz ruidosa. No grites en el teléfono. Daña mis oídos. Ya veremos sobre un partido."

> Mensaje de: Saeki Koujirou

"¡Yo, Kentarou! Sabes, fue bueno que viniésemos a Tokio hoy. Hay algo como un gran evento en Seigaku hoy. Ese Fudoumine que perdió contra Rikkai Dai Fuzoku está practicando con ellos y Jousei Shounan también fue invitado. Hay algunos rumores de otras escuelas asistiendo también, pero no estoy seguro… Heh¡tal vez vea a Yuuta! Iré a llamar a los otros."

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"Oi¿nande¿Nande¿Por qué mencionaste a Echizen-kun de Seigaku en tu mensaje¿Por qué no Kaidoh-kun¿Nande¿Por qué no ese chico interesante que se dobla y que tiene una bandita en su rostro¿Nande, nande¿Por qué tiene una bandita en su rostro¿Por qué está ese Fuji siempre sonriendo¿Nande?"

> Mensaje de: Amane "David" Hikaru

"¿Nos estamos tomando tiempo extra para viajar a Tokio? Osoreooi na Aoi. ¡Pfft!"

> Mensaje de: Kurobane Harukaze

"Um, advertencia: Davide está llamando a todos para reírse de sus nombres. Creo que usaré botas la próxima vez que lo patee… ¿Qué le da con esas bromas aburridas todo el tiempo? Mou…"

(Aoi salta de arriba para abajo con solo pensar en ir a Seigaku--¡Gracias a los cielos por el teléfono!)

---

>> **Grabación Cuartenta y cuatro: **Kisarazu Ryou

"Este es Kisarazu Ryou. Si, es verdad que estoy emparentado al Kisarazu de ¡Dejen de llamar para preguntar¡Te derrotaré en un partido¡Váyanse!"

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kisarazu Atsushi

"No sabía que era tan horrible estar emparentado conmigo, hah… Oh, y dile a Okaa-san que entonces iré el fin de semana. Aunque estoy bien aquí. Tu deberías saber. Oh, tengo que ir a alguna parte con mi equipo ahora… Ven a verme a si es que realmente vienes a Tokio hoy. Ja."

> Mensaje de: Shudou Satoshi

"Es bueno ver que estés tan orgulloso de tu hermano en ¡Hahah! Oye¿dónde irían ustedes en el tren? Sae y yo podemos encontrarlos en cualquier lugar… aunque escuché algo sobre ir a Seigaku… Llámame cuando te llegue el mensaje."

> Mensaje de: Saeki Koujirou

"¡Ah, Tokio es muy agradable! Así que¿estás planeando en pasar por para visitar a tu hermano? Heh, Sería divertido verlos juntos de nuevo. ¡Llámame si es que vas¡Visitaré a Yuuta ahí! Y definitivamente quiero pasar por Seigaku también. Fuji está ahí, después de todo… Heh heh…"

> Mensaje de: Yanagisawa Shinya & Fuji Yuuta

"¡Ooooh…¿_De verdad_ eres el gemelo mayor de Atsushi da ne?"

"Obviamente, Yanagisawa-senpai. Si incluso lo dijo en su grabación."

"¡Ah¡Entonces debe ser lindo como Atsushi, da ne!"

"No creo que Kisarazu-senpai aprecie que le llames así…"

"¿Qué, da ne¿Lindo¡Oh, Yuuta¿¡El novio de tu hermano no va al mismo colegio al que va el hermano de Atsushi, da ne!?"

"¿¡Q-Qué¡Aniki no tiene novio! Si es que estás hablando de Saeki¡todos somos solo buenos amigos!"

"¿Mizuki sabe, da ne?"

"…¡Yanagisawa-senpai…!"

"¡O-Oi, da ne¡Eso duele da ne¡¿En realidad me consideras tu senpai, da ne?!"

"Voy a colgar."

Mensaje de: Amane "David" Hikaru

"Kanarazu Kisarazu. ¡Pfft!"

(Kisarazu Ryou solo puede fulminar su teléfono con la mirada en un tic silencioso.)

---

>> **Grabación cuarenta y cinco: **Kurobane Harukaze

"Yo, este es el teléfono de Kurobane Harukaze. Si has llamado porque quieres que calle a Davide y sus estúpidas bromas, le daré una patada por ti. Si has llamado por alguna otra razón, deja un mensaje después del tono o sea lo que sea. Te responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo. Aunque quizás nunca sabré… mantener a Davide vigilado es prácticamente un trabajo de 24 horas. Agh… ¡y esas bromas tan horribles…! Ni siquiera diré algo más sobre ellas."

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Amane "David" Hikaru

"¡Mis bromas _no_ son 'horribles'! Si es que les pusieras atención, verías el verdadero humor en el juego de palabras. ¡Oye¡¿Y por qué me tienes que patear cada vez que diga algo¡Ikku to kikku¡Pfft!"

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"¿Nande¿Por qué siempre pateas a Davide¿Por qué siempre anda contando chistes malos¿De verdad cree que son divertidos¿Nande¿Oi, nande?"

> Mensaje de: Aoi Kentarou & Kisarazu Ryou

"¡¿M-MOSHI-MOSHI¡BANE-SAN¡ES AOI¡ESTOY LLAMANDO DESDE LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES¡HAY MUCHA GENTE AQUÍ¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUERON USTEDES¡AHORA ESTOY CON KISARAZU-SENPAI¿PERO DONDE SE FUE EL RESTO DE USTEDES?!"

"¿…puedes bajar un poco el volumen de tu voz?"

"¿QUÉ FUE ESO, KISARAZU-SENPAI?"

"…¡Baja la voz…!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"…¡Que bajes la voz!"

"¡HABLA MÁS FUERTE, NO TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR!"

"¡BAJA LA VOZ¡¡TODOS TE ESTÁN MIRANDO!!"

"…OH."

"…Llámanos cuando te llegue el mensaje, Kurobane."

"¡SUMIMASEN DESHITA!"

"¡Ya cállate de una vez!"

> Mensaje de: Saeki Koujirou

"¡Yo, Bane-san¡Es Saeki! Heh, aunque sea muy divertido deambular por ahí, me gustaría encontrar a todos. Estoy con Shudou en este momento, pero no parece que te encontremos a ti o al resto. ¿Aún no estás en la estación de trenes, cierto? Llámanos pronto. ¡Todavía tenemos que ir a Seigaku! Heh, heh…"

> Mensaje de: Amane "David" Hikaru

"Oops. Se me olvidó preguntar. ¿Ya encontraste a los demás?"

"¿Davide, qué estás haciendo?"

"Dejando un mensaje en tu… ¿teléfono?"

"¡…Cuelga, baka!"

(Kurobane simplemente sacude la cabeza y suspira.)

---

>> **Grabación cuarenta y seis:** Amane "David" Hikaru

"Has llamado al teléfono de Amane Hikaru. Por alguna razón, no estoy aquí en este momento. Mi hermoso cabello me mantiene ocupado. Haha… De cualquier forma, deja un mensaje en mi celular después del cortito tono gracioso. Heh¡denwa wa hen da¡Pfft!"

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Atobe Keigo

"¿Rokkaku, eh¡Te haré saber que ore-sama, Atobe, tiene un cabello más hermoso que el tuyo! Me lavo el cabello tres veces al día con el mejor shampoo que hay y _debe ser_ más costoso del que tu puedas costear. Mientras lo hago, también…"

-- Mensaje borrado --

> Mensaje de: Ibu Shinji

"No sé por qué llamé, pero Momoshiro de Seigaku estaba murmurando algo de que nosotros nos llevaríamos bien o algo así. No sé lo que quiso decir, ya que no veo ningún medio por el cual te pueda conocer porque tu grabación tiene una broma muy penosa y en realidad es bastante estúpida porque…"

-- Mensaje borrado --

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"¿Oi, nande, nande¿Por qué siempre te la pasas diciendo bromas estúpidas¿De verdad crees que son graciosas o algo así¿Nande¿Por qué siempre te acomodas el pelo de esa manera antes de un partido¿Nande?"

-- Mensaje borrado --

> Mensaje de: Shudou Satoshi

"¡Davide! Es Shudou. Estoy con Sae en este momento¡pero no sabemos donde el resto de ustedes se fue¿Estás con Bane y han oído algo de Aoi o Kisarazu¡Llámanos de vuelta!"

-- Mensaje borrado --

"…whoops."

-- Mensaje recuperado --

(Amane se pregunta por qué a nadie le gustan sus bromas.)

---

>> **Grabación cuarenta y siete:** Itsuki Marehiko

"¿Nande¿Nande¿Por qué todos necesitamos teléfonos? Nos vemos todos los días. ¿Por qué tenemos que tener teléfonos¿Por qué debería decir 'Este es Itsuki Marehiko, deja un mensaje'¿Nande, nande?"

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Persona aleatoria

"…¿estás conciente del hecho que es increíblemente molesto?"

(Itsuki quiere saber por qué ninguno de sus compañeros quiere llamarlo. ¿Nande, nande?)

---

>> **Grabación cuarenta y ocho:** Shudou Satoshi

"¿Hola? Oh… uh… este es Shudou. Shudou Satoshi… cierto… em… deja un mensaje…"

-- Mensajes --

> Mensaje de: Kisarazu Ryou

"Shudou, habla Kisarazu. Estás con Saeki¿no es así¿Aún no han sabido nada de los otros? Por alguna razón, nadie ha estado contestando sus teléfonos. Estoy con Aoi ahora. Estamos esperando en la estación de trenes para que el resto de ustedes nos alcance. De cualquier forma, ven a la estación de trenes. Estaremos esperando."

> Mensaje de: Kurobane Harukaze

"¡Yo! Kurobane aquí. Eh, estoy aquí con Davide y recibí una llamada de Kisarazu y Kentarou hace un rato. Supongo que eso significa que tu, Sae-san e Itsuki están faltando. Ya que Kisarazu y Kentarou dijeron que aún estaban en la estación de trenes, supongo que los encontraremos allá. Hmm…¿Entonces en verdad vamos a Seigaku…?"

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"¿Por qué teníamos que separarnos todos¿Nande¿Por qué todos se fueron a deambular por ahí¿Por qué estoy parado afuera del baño de la estación de trenes¿Por qué no puedo encontrar a nadie¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a todos de nuevo¿Nande?"

(Shudou mira a su teléfono celular con un tic en el ojo.)

---

>> **Grabación cuarenta y nueve:** Saeki Koujirou

"¡Yo¡Estás llamando al teléfono de Saeki Koujirou! Disculpa que no esté aquí para contestar el teléfono en este momento, pero por favor deja un mensaje después del tono. Ah¡es bueno tener un celular…! Me recuerda esa vez en que Yuuta mordía el cable del teléfono cuando estaba enojado porque Fuji golpeó y dejó inconsciente a un tipo que lo estaba molestando y no le dejó pelear su propia pelea. No pude llamar a casa por horas… Hahah, que buenos recuerdos…"

-- Mensajes –

> Mensaje de: Fuji Yuuta & Yanagisawa Shinya

"¡S-Saeki-san¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo así en tu grabación¡Que vergonzoso!"

"Así queeee… no es el novio con tu hermano¿eres tú, cierto, Fuji-otouto da ne?"

"¡NO¡Y deja de llamarme así¡Somos sólo amigos así que déjame en paz¡Saeki-san¡Ya …!"

"¿Mizuki sabe sobre esto, da ne?"

"¡SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS!"

"Si tu lo dices… da ne…"

"¡AGH!"

> Mensaje de: Aoi Kentarou

"¡SAE-SAN¡ESTOY CON KISARAZU EN ESTE MOMENTO EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES¿PUEDEN TU Y SHUDOU VENIR AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA? OH¡OYE¡KISARAZU ACABA DE LLEGAR DEL BAÑO Y ENCONTRÓ A ITSUKI-SAN¡BANE-SAN LLAMÓ PARA DECIR QUE VENÍA EN CAMINO, ASÍ QUE AHORA SOLO LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO A USTEDES¡BIEN, AHORA VOY A COLGAR PORQUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN TODOS ME ESTÁN MIRANDO¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!"

> Mensaje de: Kisarazu Atsushi:

"Escuché de mi hermano que estarían en Tokio hoy. Ven a visitarnos a si es que tienes tiempo. Pero no ahora, porque Mizuki nos está llevando a alguna parte. Cierto… bueno, nos vemos pronto, entonces."

> Mensaje de: Itsuki Marehiko

"¿Nande¿Por qué Kisarazu está tan enojado¿Por qué Aoi es tan ruidoso¿Nande¿Por qué ustedes se fueron por ahí¿Por qué se separaron del grupo¿Nande?"

> Mensaje de: Kurobane Harukaze

"Uh, oye, Sae… ¿No crees que es un poco extraño hablar de esas cosas en tu grabación? Oh, bueno. Como sea, Davide y yo nos estamos dirigiendo de vuelta a la estación de trenes. _Con suerte_ podremos reunirnos todos. Ahh, nuestro equipo es tan desorganizado…"

> Mensaje de: Fuji Syusuke

"¡Ah, Saeki! Es Fuji. Tu grabación trae de vuelta tantos buenos momentos… recuerdo esa vez claramente. Yuuta se veía tan lindo mordiendo el cable del teléfono. Que bueno que dejé a ese tipo inconsciente con la nariz sangrando y un diente menos. Ah, que buenos recuerdos…"

> Mensaje de: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Tu… hn."

(Saeki sonríe ampliamente a su teléfono. ¡Dejar grabaciones es muy divertido!)

--- --- ---

Muchas gracias a Keru-chan-sempai, ManaMM, y Hyouka Kumori, que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review. Siempre es agradable leer un review, porque así por lo menos da la sensación que alguien esta leyendo esta traducción --y sé que si la leen -- pero por eso mismo, gracias niñas, que me recuerdan que tengo que seguir traduciendo! X33

Y... extrañamente, este capitulo fue divertido de traducir. Aah, solo quedan dos capitulos más...

Bueno, aquí van las traducciones de Yukuro-san

**Juego de palabras de Davide-kun:**

"Osoreooi na Aoi" – algo así como "Aoi generoso"

"Kanarazu Kisarazu" – "No importa como/sin duda Kisarazu"

"Ikku to kikku" – "Una frase y una patada"

"Denwa wa hen da" – "Teléfonos son raros"

Gracias, y si pueden, dejen un review¿si?


	7. Rikkai

* * *

Tenipuri Phone Messages 

Por: Yukuro

* * *

**Grabación cincuenta: **Kirihara Akaya 

"¡Yo! Este es Kirihara Akaya y no tienes excusa legítima para llamarme. A menos que seas alguien importante; Sanada-fukubuchou, Yukimura-buchou, o Yanagi-senpai. El resto de ustedes no tienen nada que tratar conmigo. O tal vez llamaste para que te derrote en un partido. ¡HAHAHA¡Nunca pierdo contra alguien que no sea de Rikkai! …a menos que seas Fuji Syusuke o Echizen. Si lo eres, entonces te morderé."

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Kuwahara Jackal//

"Akaya, es Jackal. Um, no estoy seguro por qué, pero tu grabación me perturba un poco, Akaya… ¿Y de verdad el resto del equipo tiene tan poca importancia? De cualquier forma, el equipo está planeando visitar a Yukimura hoy. Sanada ya está ahí. Vienes con nosotros¿cierto? Escuché algo de practicas luego de eso, pero tendré que llamar para preguntar. Bueno, llámame más tarde."

//Mensaje de: Sanada Genichirou & Yukimura Seiichi//

"No digas cosas tan ridículas por teléfono, Kirihara. Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo."

"Hmm, no lo escuches, Akaya. Sanada es el que está avergonzado. Espero que vengas con el resto del equipo hoy. No te he visto desde hace un tiempo. ¿Estás jugando tenis bien, Akaya?"

"Tan bien como para llevar algunos miembros no titulares a la enfermería."

"Haha, eso suena como nuestro Akaya. Pasa por aquí hoy si puedes¿si? Espero verte."

//Mensaje de: Yanagi Renji//

"Aunque no sé si debería estar contento o preocupado por tu grabación, es una interesante pieza de información. Espero que hoy te unas al equipo para visitar a Seiichi, Akaya. Habrá prácticas después de eso, así que si pasa algo, contáctame."

//Mensaje de: Enfermera de Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu//

"Kirihara-kun, escuché que tal vez estés experimentando algunos…¿problemas para controlar el enojo? De cualquier forma, estoy un poco preocupada por ti. De hecho, estoy tan preocupada por ti como lo estoy por el duodécimo compañero que me has enviado esta semana. H-hmm… que torpe, parece que me olvidé del propósito de la llamada. Quizás debería llamar a tus padres mejor… Oh, Dios…"

(Kirahara no tiene comentarios porque esta ocupado planeando quién sabe que.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y uno: **Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi

"Hola, estás llamando al teléfono de Yagyuu Hiroshi…"

"Y Niou Masaharu. …espera un poco. Niou-kun, yo soy Yagyuu."

"No, creo que estás equivocado, Niou-kun, _Yo_ soy Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Niou-kun, podrás ser un impostor, pero no puedes engañarme sobre mi propia identidad."

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando, Niou-kun."

"…¿y de nuevo, por qué tenemos que compartir este teléfono?"

"Ah, eso fue porque los demás decidieron que tenían muchos problemas diferenciándonos todas las veces que cambiábamos de identidades, así que también compartiríamos el teléfono. Que torpe de tu parte olvidarlo, Niou-kun."

"…tu eres Niou-kun. Yo soy Yagyuu."

"¡Ohoho, parece que nuestro cambio de identidades incluso te confundió a ti, Niou-kun!"

"No estoy confundido. _Tu_ eres el que está confundido, Niou-kun."

"Estoy seguro que no lo estoy, Niou-kun."

"…para con eso. Es irritante."

"Eres tan divertido, Niou-kun."

"…bien. Si en realidad eres Yagyuu¿qué color de ropa interior usas?"

"…¿¡Qué clase de pregunta pervertida es esa!?"

"Solo responde la pregunta, por favor."

"Uh… ¿blanco?"

"Eso sería incorrecto. Son negros."

"…¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con todo, maldito pervertido?!"

"¡Aha! Eso prueba que sin duda, eres Niou-kun. Yagyuu, el _caballero_ nunca diría malas palabras como tu lo has hecho, Niou-kun."

"…maldición…"

"Yo gano."

"Oye¿en verdad usas ropa interior negra?"

"Ahem, deja un mensaje después del tono, por favor."

"¿Qué¡No es como si fueran rosa!"

"…"

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Marui Bunta//

"¡AAAAAHHH¡Creo que estoy dañado de por vida¡No los llamaré de nuevo ni aunque me sobornen con cincuenta pasteles! …aunque eso estaría bueno. Ya no estoy ni seguro si quiero decirles que vengan a practicar otra vez…"

//Mensaje de: Sanada Genichirou//

"…¡Yagyuu, Niou¡Esa no es forma de comportarse siendo titulares de Rikkai¡Ambos arreglen esa grabación o serán castigados cuando lleguen para la práctica! No se van a escapar de esta…"

"Tee hee… Sei-niichan¡tu amigo suena como mi padre!"

"¡O abuelo!"

"…es un mal momento. Más les vale hacer lo que digo. ¡No se molesten en cambiar de identidades una vez más tampoco!"

//Mensaje de: Kikumaru Eiji & Oishi Syuichirou//

"¡Nya¡Oishi¿¡Adivina que¡Llegué a donde esos tipos contra los cuales perdimos de Rikkai dai¡Ya sabes, esos dos que se cambiaban de lugares y ese tipo que me golpeó en el rostro¡Quiero la revancha, nya! Ese tipo era un tonto…"

"E-Eiji¿está grabando esa cosa?"

"Oh. No se me ocurrió… ¡Nyahaha¡Oh bueno¡Oishi, volvamos a la práctica con Fudoumine!"

"¡E-Eiji…!"

(Niou cree que su grabación es bastante entretenida, de hecho. Yagyuu hubiese querido que la conversación no hubiese sido grabada. De hecho, a Yagyuu le gustaría tirar el teléfono al océano.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y dos:** Kuwahara Jackal

"Este es Jackal Kuwahara. No estoy aquí en este momento, probablemente porque estoy cuidando a Akaya, pero de cualquier forma… Deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como pueda. Eso si, si Akaya no me muerde y me saca los dedos antes de que tenga la oportunidad…"

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Kirihara Akaya//

"¡Hmph¡No necesito una niñera! Ni siquiera hubiese accedido en dejar que alguien me siguiera todo el tiempo si Yukimura-buchou, Sanada.kubuchou, y Yanagi-senpai no se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo y me hubieran _obligado_. No veo por qué alguien tiene que seguirme a todos lados. Si, _si_ me dormí en el bus una par de veces y terminé en Seigaku una vez, destruí su práctica¡pero eso no quiere decir nada! No es justo…"

//Mensaje de: Marui Bunta//

"¡Ne, Jackal¿Escuchaste¡Hoy vamos a tener práctica después que visitemos a Yukimura¡Por fin vamos a jugar todos juntos de nuevo! Por cierto… ¿Kirihara de verdad muerde a la gente? Whew… estoy agradecido que no fui asignado para seguirlo por ahí..."

//Mensaje de: Sanada Genichirou//

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿podrías escoltar a Kirihara camino hacia el hospital? No queremos verlo comiend—es decir, asustando niños…"

(Jackal se pregunta por qué tuvo que ser él el niñero.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y tres: **Marui Bunta

"¡Yo¡Hablas al celular del genio Marui Bunta! Y si, sí soy tan genio en muchas cosas… Heh. Bueno, deja un mensaje después del beep o lo que sea que es ese sonido que te ponen para hablar y te llamaré cuando pueda. Ahora voy a colgar, porque incluso los genios tienen vida."

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Akutagawa Jirou//

"¡Marui-kun¡Marui-kun¡Soy Akutagawa de Hyotei¡Vi el último partido que tuviste¡Suge¡Estuviste tan genial¡Desearía hacer un rising shot tan bien como tu lo haces¡Marui-kun, eres asombroso¡Kakkoi!"

//Mensaje de: Yagyuu Hiroshi//

"Oh, Marui-kun, habla Yagyuu. Me gustaría disculparme en nombre de Niou-kun y el mío por la grabación en mi teléfono celular. Estoy seguro que hubieses preferido no saber de que color son mis boxers y deberías agradecer que Niou-kun no dijo que estaba usando unos rojos. Hmm… al parecer empeoré la situación… Voy a colgar ahora."

//Mensaje de: Niou Masaharu//

"¡¿Ah si¡Bueno, yo voy a estar _feliz_ de que no nos llames! …espera¿Yagyuu acaba de llamar para disculparse? Maldición…"

//Mensaje de: Kuwahara Jackal//

"¿Marui? Es Jackal. Ya escuché sobre la práctica, gracias. Probablemente llegue un poco tarde, porque Sanada me pidió que fuera con Akaya. Por cierto, gracias por recordarme lo de ser niñera…"

//Mensaje de: Amane "David" Hikaru//

"Heheh, que nombre tan gracioso. ¿Marui ga marui ka¡Pfft…!"

(Marui mira su teléfono y parpadea.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y cuatro:** Yanagi Renji

"Konnichiwa. Este es Yanagi Renji. Lamento perderme tu llamada, pero si dejas un mensaje después del tono, trataré de devolverte la llamada en cuanto me desocupe. Gracias."

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Kirihara Akaya//

"¡Yanagi-senpai¡No _quiero_ ser 'escoltado' al hospital! Puedo ir solo. Iría a quejarme a otra persona pero… ¡Yanagi-senpai!"

//Mensaje de: Inui Sadaharu//

- Buscando… -

- Buscando… -

- Buscando… -

"Bueno, Renji, parece que si tienes un bloqueador para mi sistema. Interesante… pero, de cualquier forma, espero que nos podamos verte pronto. El partido que tuvimos fue excelente, pero espero podamos jugar más como antes. Desearía poder hablar más, pero tengo que regresar a práctica. Ja."

//Mensaje de: Kuwahara Jackal//

"Um¿Yanagi? Akaya me dejó botado. De hecho, dijo que te iba a ir a buscar. Um… supongo que me voy a adelantar entonces."

//Mensaje de: Niou Masaharu//

"Yo, Maestro Yanagi. Escuché a Kikumaru de Seigaku desparramando sobre una práctica con Fudoumine. Ahora es un buen momento para ir a espiar¿no crees? Heheh… ahora necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Sanada…"

//Mensaje de: Sanada Genichirou & Yukimura Seiichi//

"Renji, escuché que Akaya escapó para ir a buscarte. ¿Te molestaría echarle un ojo por mientras?"

"Heh, Akaya si que es problemático¿cierto?"

"Yukimura…"

"¿Si?"

"…dices eso como si fuera lindo…"

"Heh heh…"

--Característica Especial: Bloqueador de data para acosadores—

(Yanagi frunce el ceño a su teléfono antes que Kirihara aparezca de la nada.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y cinco: **Sanada Genichirou

"Habla Sanada Genichirou. No estoy en este momento. Deja un mensaje y me comunicaré contigo cuando pueda. Gracias."

"Oye, nii-san¡esa es una grabación demasiado aburrida!"

"…"

"No te enfades, Sanada, son solo niños."

"…"

"¡Sei-niichan¡Tu amigo de la grabación aburrida dijo que se quería casar contigo!"

"Qu… No dije tal cosa."

"¡Si lo hizo, Sei-niichan!"

"No podemos dejar que se quede con Sei-niichan así de fácil. Tenemos que asegurarnos que sea suficientemente bueno."

"¡Si!"

"…Yukimura¿les vas a decir algo?"

"Son solo niños, Sanada. Por cierto, dejaste tu grabación prendida."

"¿Cómo borro esto?"

"Saa…"

"Hehehe¡ahora si tu grabación es divertida, nii-san!"

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Marui Bunta//

"Whoa… Sanada… ¿¡quieres casarte con Yukimura?! Bueno, buena suerte y quizás uno de ustedes puede cambiarse de sexo para casarse legalmente. Heheh… Oh. No me mates en la práctica… Estaba bromeando… supongo…"

//Mensaje de: Yanagi Renji & Kirihara Akaya//

"Bueno, Genichirou, detesto decirlo, pero ya lo veía viniendo. De cualquier forma, les daré a ti y a Seiichi todas mis bendiciones. No sería un buen mejor amigo si no lo hiciera."

"Ne, Yanagi-senpai¿_de verdad_ se pueden casar?"

"Por favor deja de aferrarte a mi brazo, Akaya."

"¿Bueno¿_Pueden_?"

"Um… no creo…"

"¿Entonces cómo funciona?"

"De hecho, no estoy seguro. Ahora, vamos. Ya vamos a las prácticas."

"Odio las bodas. Siempre son tan ñoñas y largas y patéticas…"

"Akaya…"

"Perdón."

//Mensaje de: Niou Masaharu//

"Bueno, bueno… siempre pensé que algo estaba pasando. Parece que mis sospechas eran correctas. Así que… ¿cuándo es la boda? Bueno, Sanada. Sé un buen esposo o esposa o lo que sea para Yukimura y cuida a tus hijos. Tus hijos… ¡Hahaha…!"

//Mensaje de: Yagyuu Hiroshi//

"Me disculpo por la llamada de Niou-kun. En realidad no tiene idea de lo que habla. Supongo que todos nuestros cambios de identidad terminaron dañando su cerebro."

"¡OYE!"

"¡Los hombres no pueden tener hijos! Bueno, nos vemos más tarde en las prácticas... y felicitaciones por su boda."

//Mensaje de: Kuwahara Jackal//

"Uh… Mejor voy a llamar cuando puedas responder el teléfono… cierto…"

//Mensaje de: Kirihara Akaya//

"¿Es_legal_?"

"¡Akaya!"

"Ya, ya voy."

(Pobre, exasperado Sanada sufre por encontrar una forma de re-grabar su mensaje.)

---

**Grabación cincuenta y seis:** Yukimura Seiichi

"Estás hablando al celular de Yukimura Seiichi. Lamento no estar disponible para recibir tu llamada, pero deja un mensaje e intentaré contactarte."

"Yukimura está probablemente en el hospital por una u otra razón. Oh¿Cuándo nuestro hermoso, hermoso capitán volverá a nosotros?"

"Cállate, Niou."

"Está bien, Sanada."

"Si, Sanada. _Aún_ no te has casado con Yukimura."

"…"

"No olvides dejar un mensaje."

-- Mensajes --

//Mensaje de: Jackal Kuwahara//

"Yukimura, estoy algo preocupado por Sanada. No le habla a nadie y se fue para esconderse cuando todos comenzaron a hablar de esa cosa de la boda. Espera… ¿la cosa de la boda era broma, cierto?"

//Mensaje de: Yanagi Renji//

"Oh, Seiichi. Me estaba preguntando si habías visto a Genichirou por ahí. Después de que se escondió, no responde su celular. Niou y Marui lo han llamado cinco veces, pero se distrajeron un poco con la grabación. Están detrás de mí partiéndose de la risa en este momento. Bueno, si lo ves, dile que regrese. Estoy seguro que a ti si te escuchará."

//Mensaje de: Marui Bunta//

"Oye, ustedes dos si que se casan pronto¿eh¡Hahaha¡Les haré un pastel de matrimonio! …puede que me coma la mitad antes, eso sí…"

//Mensaje de: Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi//

"Yukimura, haznos saber si Sanada es un mal esposo o esposa o lo que sea¿si? Nosotros le damos una paliza por ti."

"Ve si es que puedes primero, Niou-kun."

"Si, ve si puedes, Niou-kun."

"…no empieces con eso de nuevo."

"Por supuesto que no, Niou-kun."

"…"

//Mensaje de: Kirihara Akaya//

"Cuando se casen, háganlo corto, por favor. Detesto las bodas largas."

//Mensaje de: Sanada Genichirou//

"_No_ me estoy escondiendo. Solo estoy de pie detrás de un árbol. ¿De qué va todo eso de la boda? …Ya ni siquiera voy a hablar de esto otra vez."

(Yukimura solo ríe suavemente.)

Owari.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Da da da dan¡Finalmente terminé todas las escuelas! Ah, pero aún no se vayan. El siguiente capitulo es el **Epílogo**, lo cual significa que escribiré el enredo del gran evento en Seigaku. Hahah… 

**El chiste de Amane:**

"Marui ga marui ka?" – Bueno, "marui" es la palabra japonesa para "redondo". En este caso, lo estaba usando para imitar el nombre de Marui-kun. Por supuesto, el nombre de Marui-kun no significa "redondo" (gracias a Dios xD). Creo que su nombre está escrito como "comunidad pura" o algo así. No estoy segura, porque no he mirado realmente el kanji de su nombre. Así que, se puede traducir como "¿Es Marui redondo?" En realidad no tiene mucho sentido en inglés. Gracias por leer la explicación de mi chiste extraño. Lol.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo… ¿Me podrán creer que desde hace más de un mes –si es que no más que eso- lo único que me faltaba para publicar la traducción de este capítulo era la grabación de Yukimura?

Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo, y gracias especialmente a killuki-coni, Harlett, Keru-chan-sempai, Dark-Kagome-chan, jane star kage (lo sientoo XD; espero que no hayan molestado los errores, pero ni siquiera lo revisé, ahora si lo hago), Hyouka C. Kumori, Dune, Anye, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Ainariel.14, Kleo Neem, SP, Aoi Ookani, Yashomai, y Shuu (que siempre lees todo lo que subo, linda X3), que son los que me han dejado mensajitos de ánimo para seguir traduciendo; si no fuera por ustedes no lo sigo, en serio!

Una vez más, me disculpo por la larga espera, por tardar tanto… pero más vale tarde que nunca, ne?

Gracias por leer X3


End file.
